


The War Angel of Sera

by Commando0



Category: Gears of War (Video Games), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternative season 2 of supergirl, Locust Horde invades multiverse, Supergirl and Gears of war crossover, Supergirl crash lands on Sera
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2020-06-02 13:12:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 36,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19442146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Commando0/pseuds/Commando0
Summary: Kara thought she sacrificed herself to save Earth from Fort Rozz and Myriad but her enemy pulls off another trick up their sleeves. The explosion from Fort Rozz catapulted her to another alternative Earth; A world called Sera.Supergirl crashed landed on Sera and found herself in the middle of the Pendulum Wars between the Coalition of Ordered Governments and the Union of Independent Republics.Now, Kara found herself trying to make a difference across Sera that will test her morality, body, and mind while she desperately trying to find her way home. However, her destiny altered as she will face off a new horror and a new war emerged from the ground. A new enemy, the Locust Horde dedicated to the extermination of humanity across Sera.With humanity facing extinction, Supergirl fights alongside the COG along with new allies by her side in Sera darkest hour against the Locust Horde. During the war across Sera, Kara soon later became the icon of hope for the Serans and become the angel of war.The people of Sera need an angel that would save them from extinction. Supergirl is here to fight with them.





	1. Prologue

** Prologue **

A pair of doors open stepping in two Onyx Guardsmen with huge rifles with bayonets, the Onyx Guardsman escorting a woman in blue and red clothing with the cape and blond hair. Out of the shadows reveal Kara Danvers. She was led into the middle of the ornate courtroom. The Onyx Guardsman unlocked the handcuffs off, letting it fall into the floor. A grimed Kara shifted her stare at the surrounding environment of the court room's interior and studied the people in the courtroom.

She admits these people had a severe taste for culture art and design but in an aggressive depth. Pillars decorated with Gear symbols, statues of historical figures to paintings of a hybrid like modern neoclassical cities to politicians neither in uniform like suits on the walls. On the upper levels contains soldiers in black armour and helmets with blue visors that she never saw were all standing behind the sidelines with guns levelling down at the sizeable rounded floor. In front of the judge's flag was a trio of blue banners with the COG insignia with wings

"Stay there." Warned the black armoured soldier joining the rest of the black armoured soldiers surrounded her. A sizeable crowd of military officers and scientists present and seated on the juror's room, and all eyes were on Supergirl.

Kara turned on her left to see a muscular man in full battle armour in blue linings and grey all dress down to the feet with officer insignia of Colonel on the armour neck with the tag name Hoffman plus a cap. Colonel Hoffman crossed his arms standing next to the rows of seats, narrowing his eyes on Kara with disdain.

The giant oak doors open stepping in three officials in military uniforms; of an old man in his mid-50s and a young man last was an older man with a moustache wearing a black armoured chest plate.

"Chairman Tomas Dalyell," the Onyx Guard Gear salute. "Deputy Chairman Richard Prescott, and Colonel Loomis." As he greets the three officials in blue uniforms plus medals just already been seated in front of the judge's desk.

"As you were," the Colonel addresses. "At ease." As the rest of the Onyx guard lowered their lancer assault rifles back and returned to their post.

Chairman Dalyell stares directly at Kara while he places both hands on the table without a word as he studies her with the tense silence in the room. Colonel Loomis rises from his seat and breaks the silence.

"This tribunate is now in session. You may be many things, but I never took you as some Indie superweapon. The last thing we would use is the term alien due to your unexpected arrival from space," Loomis states.

"The accused will be denied the right to an attorney and may not question this tribute depending on your testimony," Loomis continues, keeping his eyes on Kara. "For this special trial: You're here because you attempt to stage act of aggressive on COG soil or you're just another hypnotical lunatic fit for the firing squad."

Shock and disgusted by that spoken statement, Kara to steps in.

"What!" an outraged Kara shouts and points defiantly at Loomis. "That ridiculous! Unbelievable! That never happen mister." The Onyx Guards raised their rifles with fingers on their trigger.

Reaching for his sidearm. "It's Colonel Loomis, woman," Colonel Loomis snaps. "Watch your tongue, and show some respect! Now stand back down."

Biting her lips, "Everyone calm down please I can explain what happens-" Kara states as she maintains her composure.

"Do you really think that you have every right to endanger the people of Tyrus when you came down from the skies if you are some god," the Chairman hushes as he maintains his own calm tone. Kara turns still as the Chairman continues. "Destroying the legacies of our ancestors and the Allfathers's tireless commitment upon building the foundations that held the Coalition of Ordered Governments."

Pointing the finger at Kara, "Our civilization is at risk since you arrived. You put me in an uneasy situation if you have any idea this position you put me in."

"No, Mr. Chairman-."

"Chairman Dalyell" Dalyell corrects.

"Mr. Dalyell, I would never want to take your home away and all your people," as Kara takes a step forward "But what's the point of not hearing me out for a minute. If I tell you, none of you will believe me. Only, I can explain what really happens that doesn't involve destroying everything you love."

A murmuring is heard around the courtroom except for the officials who study her. The officers twitch for their sidearms, and the scientists a; ready begin to record notes.

"Then enlighten me Kara Zor-El. Shed some light on the circumstances," the Dalyell lends forward. Kara swallows unobtrusively then wonders to herself what and how on Earth did she get herself into this royal mess.

* * *

** Flashback **

** Fort Rozz, Planet Earth **

"I'm going to fly Fort Rozz into space myself. It is the only way," Kara standing in front of the console inside the bridge of Fort Rozz. The intercom was linked on a secure channel to the DEO's headquarters. "To get Myriad right off the planet."

"That is not an option, Kara," Alex objected. "Once you are in space, there is no atmosphere; there is no gravity. You wouldn't be able to generate thrust. You wouldn't be able to breathe. You would be able to get back." Back at the headquarters, Alex remained uncertain about her sister's own life and the rest of the planet. Desperate to find away. "Kara listen to me, I can have Max."

"There is no other way," Alex protested as she realized Kara will do the unthinkable. Sacrificing herself.

"Kara, listen to me."

"I was sent to protect Earth," Kara said in a bittersweet tone. The realization of the unthinkable settling in "And that what I am going to do."

Filling with emotions, Alex shook her head as Kara continued with chokes of feelings "I need you to promise me something. I need you to tell Jeremiah that I never stop wearing your glasses. He needs to know that you and Eliza gave me a great life."

Kara took a moment to consider about her life growing up in the Danvers family, the moments that brought her adopted family together and Kara never imaging the pouring love given to her since her childhood. Her mother, her sister and her adopted father even all the people that became part of her life.

"I never thought I would be able to find it outside of Krypton," the two sisters shed tears "He needs to know but everything I did. It did come from you being my sister."

"You taught me, Kara," Alex remarked. Alex couldn't lose her, and the DEO agent thought there was another way when time is running out.

Kara sighed profoundly knowing there was no coming back, the myriad signal was almost up to the critical stage and growing until everyone's skulls across Earth would burst.

"I want you to have a good life. I want you to be happy." Kara reaffirmed as she filled her words with a sense of bittersweet "I want you to find love. I want you to do the things that being my sister kept you from doing."

"Promise me." Kara pleaded as she let the tears flow down her cheeks. "I need you to promise me, Alex," Kara begged softly again. "There isn't much time."

Alex sniffed and squeezed her fist, ignoring the pain in her head, "I promise," she choked out.

"Good," Kara nodded as the last tear poured down her cheeks. "I have to go now."

"Listen," Alex glazed at the Starfighter pod in the command centre before turning to the console. She wouldn't let her sister die like this in this most desperate hour to save Earth. Alex was her adopted sister and the last member of Superman's people as well as his family. Nothing can break that bond between the Danvers sisters like this.

"I love you, Kara," Alex whispered

"I love you too," Kara replied.

"Kara? Kara?" Alex repeated as the intercom between the two sisters was shut off.

* * *

** Present-day **

"Excuse me? I would like to address this to the entire court. Are you saying that you are from another planet?" Prescott asks, disbelieved. Kara painfully nods with a stony expression on her own testimony at least she got more explaining to do.

The Chairman raises an elbow, and Loomis scowls with a sneer including Hoffman, and a few Onyx guardsmen grunt with disdain. Also, the audience in the room continues to mutter to each other. No one wants to listen to some crazy alien-like the woman who crashed landed on to the COG's soil.

"Uh, can I continue, please? All of you want answers, so let me finish everything," Kara asks. The Chairman waves his hand, allowing Kara to speak.

"I was saying this is not my Earth and not the Earth I landed here."

* * *

** Flashback **

A Sphere like coiled space station slowly lifted off from the ground, Supergirl pushing the massive station with all of her might. As she was in midair with the station above her head while she struggled, however, she reflected her own life with the Danvers family who took her in as a child. As a hero, she endured her ground and overcome the trails throw at her.

Plus, the people that became part of each other lives such as Winn, Alex, James, Cat and J'onn (Hank). She made the ultimate difference across National City and the people too; stopping criminals to aliens who attempt to harm innocent people, saving lives and halting disasters in a blink of an eye. Then she couldn't stop thinking about her only family Clark Kent but along the few who escape Krypton's destruction. Clark was all she had, and she realized she never imaged if Clark would be so proud of her for becoming the hero she meant to be.

As the last of the tears shed down while she and the station were exiting the atmosphere of Earth. Once she pushed the station away, moreover it would block broadcast the endless wave for good. But this time at the cost of her own life.

J'onn in his manhunter alien form watched as Fort Rozz dissented from the skies behind him on the ground was half torn Imago and a defeated Non on the ground.

Non groaned as he leaned back up from the ground, ignoring the pain from his blind eyes after the battle with Supergirl.

"Crave fool," Non sneered before he passed out. J'onn looked at Non for a moment and stare at the skies than realized something was wrong.

"Kara!" J'onn shouted.

Back at the DEO headquarter, every agent, soldier and personal gripping their heads in agony as the myriad wave reached the critical points even Lucy Lane and General Sam Lane lending against the console. Lucy prayed that a miracle could happen as she squeezed her father's hand tight.

Inside the fort main control centre, a console terminal was beeping rapidly and its coding set for self-destruct. An unaware Kara didn't know that Fort Rozz would become a trap for her. While in the atmosphere away from the Earth's surface, Kara pushed what is left of her strength and breath to shove away the massive space station before her body lost oxygen and her eyes fading into darkness.

Her only thoughts were that her Fort Rozz would be out of reach from Earth.

As she floated away from the station towards the planet. Half of the Station exploded in a fiery bang. The blast engulfed together with the young Heroine.

A starship sped towards the station in the atmosphere, Alex inside the cockpit pressing against the controls desperately trying to reach her sister.

"I am coming to get you, Kara," Alex muttered in her breath, drastic to bring her sister home. As her pod came close from reach the station, but suddenly, she witnessed the entire station igniting into a ball of an inferno. The shockwave knocked the pod off courses, and the last thing that happened as her pod went spinning down back the Earth's atmosphere.

Alex's eyes blinked and flickered while her head was ringing, staring up into the sky. "Kara?"

It was J'onn. He pulled the hatch screen off the pod and helping Alex out of the pod. "J'onn, Kara is still out there," Alex cried, but then she saw the distant burst of light flicking in the atmosphere.

"No! Kara, oh god..." Alex choked as she wrapped her arms around J'onn as she broke into heartbroken sobs. Dropping down to her knees, Alex cried the loss of her sister while J'onn smoothes her on the shoulders. As his heart sink, J'onn looks up at the skies with sadness and mutter a pray to Jeremiah for forgiveness for he failing to protect Jeremiah's adopted daughter.

Later National city was never the same when the entire world learns about the sacrifice of Supergirl. Those who knew Kara were never the same.

Later National city was never the same as the entire world learns about the Supergirl's sacrifice erupted with grief and mourning for Supergirl who gave her life to save Earth; however, Supergirl did not go out quietly in the night.


	2. Chapter 1: Landing on Sera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Planet of Sera gets a visitor from the universe. Kara awaken from her coma and discovered she is not in Kansas anymore

**Chapter 1: Landing on Sera**

Sera, a habitual world with two moons in the far reaches of the galaxy. It has a large and diverse environment, including the topography of vast continents and a chain of islands altogether in the Serrano ocean.

Not unlike Earth, the inhabitants of this planet, the Serans, lived in a life of war. Sera has had an ongoing history of fighting for generations and decades. Accounts of conflict and war raging across the continents for uncounted centuries, from the Age of Armageddon, the Silver Era till the Era of Silence.

During this great time of peace, the people of Sera put their focus on the development of science, new cultural renaissance and arts despite being less militaristic. They believed they've washed their hands and themselves of their warmongering ways as they forged a better future for humanity. During this golden age of innovated science, culture and arts, a new source of energy was discovered; imulsion a limitless source of power in the form of low viscosity fluid which soon became the solution to Sera's fossil fuel crisis.

The breaking point began when nations across Sera were all in each other throats as they fought for Control for this new-found energy source imulsion. This all resulted in causing the Pendulum Wars

The Coalition of Ordered Governments and the Union of Independent Republics fought each other in 79 years long war across Sera leaving untold destruction and millions of lives lost.

All that will change when salvation came from the skies...

* * *

**Ephyra**

**Capital of the Coalition of Ordered Governments**

Ephyra, the capital of the COG home to millions and the centre pillar of COG military sociality. The heart of its pride in science, arts and its militaristic cultural diversity. This beautiful city of neoclassical architecture wonders that shine a golden beacon of hope during the war. Ephyra has hundreds of military academies, universities, public art galleries to gardens and the most critical heart of its capital: The House of Sovereigns where the Chairman and the government rule it's the authority over the COG.

People on the streets of Ephyra walking peacefully on the sidewalks as cars moved through the traffic lines and lanes. Little did anyone across Ephyra failed to notice a comet of light came blazing from the skies.

A crowd gathered in a park to watch the mysterious bright lance in the skies. The lance of light lost more and more altitude and increased its speed at such a velocity. The blazing red object still speeding towards the city. It flew over the street of a district and its shockwaves from the concussive force shattering all windows of every building and car windshields. People shrieked and ran in all directions from falling glass shrapnel and car alarms ringing like crazy. The small blazing meteor containing someone came crashing into a meadow in some park that was a block away from the house of Sovereigns. The smoke cleared, revealing a deep carter on the ground. The sky was echoed with screams and car alarms. A helicopter flew over the street as it hovered near the carter. A gunner levelled a chaingun at the crater.

A squad of four soldiers all in full COG battle armour, helmet and standard MK1 lancer assault rifle with bayonet attachments came pouring out from a corner.

Corporal Minh Young Kim signalled his squad to move toward the public park with its meadow shattered. "Uh this is Corporal Kim, my squad and I were at the crash site, Control marking this location a red zone. No civilian causalities around," the bald gear reported in his tac/com.

"Copy that corporal," the COG HQ stated over the coms. "A raven is already in position on your location as overwatch."

"Yes, control," Kim replied, turning to the rest of the squad taking cover behind a pair of benches "Safety off, we don't know what is in that carter."

"You mean aliens?" one of the gear asked.

"Looks that way," another gear guessed. "Who knows if there some freaky ugly in there."

"We don't know that reinforcements are on the way," Kim assured. "Let get it done."

The four gears raised their lancers and slowly approaching the crater. Corporal Kim raised a hand as the squad stopped at the edge of the four feet full hole. As the gears lean forward to see a blond woman in some kind of cheerleader outfit in a red cape in the ground.

"What the hell?" a confused Kim asked as the other gears looked at the corporal.

"Oh my god, is that a lady? With a cape."

"What do we do, Corporal?" another one of the gears asked. "I am not touching that thing. It has disease or shit."

"Is she some kind of superweapon? Are the UIR making superhumans? oh man, that can't be good."

One of the Gear raised their assault rifle and aimed down at the woman's back ready to fire. But Kim placed a hand over the rifle barrel lowering it down.

"Stand down Gears. I'm going to check for a pulse. Cover me." As Corporal Kim as he leapt into the crater while the three other gears levelled their guns at firing positions waiting for the corpse to twitch. Kim kneeled down with his fingers on her neck and scanned across the burns on her face as they suddenly began to heal. His mind-scrambling on possibilities; what did god name just brought on to Sera?

"She's alive?" He whispered, rising on his feet. "She's unconscious for now." The rest of the squad was just as shocked and surprised.

"Um, corporal," one of the Gears stammered. "She should've been dead by now, there is no way that she fell a million feet from space."

"How the hell is that thing still alive?"

"I wish I had answers, soldier. But this is new to us," Kim shrugged. "We hold position here, reinforcements should be coming very soon enough."

"This is a new record from falling down from outer space then being alive. Oh boy, we should say welcome to Sera." another gear said to his partner, nudging on the shoulders.

"Control, send a medivac ASAP," Kim ordered the tac/com. "Control, we may have an interstellar visitor from space."

* * *

**House of Sovereigns**

The Chairman Tomas Dalyell stood still and stared quietly out through the windows in his office. He could see the smoke coming from another district in Ephyra.

He and the cabinet had been on edge lately with ongoing battles with the UIR for Control for territories and borders with impulsion deposits that last in stalemates or defeats, heavily troop causalities to long term attrition warfare and the pressuring demands for new strategies to turn the tides of war. Even the COG would need new methods for military effectiveness in naval and air capabilities instead of relying on ground forces; they must develop a new weapon. Now the UIR has launched some kind of long-range missile that can bombard entire cities to the ground that end in a disaster with the warhead defecated to detonate its payload. According to his staff and secretary, little information was given.

But that wasn't the cause, that would be provided to the public as soon as the situation was clear and contained.

The phone ranged on his desk and the Chairman answered, "Something has happened. Isn't it" the Chairman listened then his eyes widen open.

"Impossible! I want further details as soon as possible," the Chairman paused on the phone before continuing "This may be the first time Sera has a contract from space. Whoever landed on COG soils must contain right away." he stated before hanging up and putting down the phone.

* * *

Kara's eyes blinked and flicked repeatedly. She slowly groaned and twisted to a more comfortable side of a bed. Kara shoot up from the bed and found herself in a room with a pair of windows next to a drawer. She was wearing a hospital grown laying in some bed. Kara let the blanket fell back into the bed when she rose up, and she glanced around her surroundings. She found her supergirl suit on top of another drawer next to the bed.

This isn't the medical centre at the DEO furthermore something is not right. Kara placing around and walked up to the window. Outside was a city district all in some kind of resemblance to neoclassical architecture in modern hybrid form.

A door open step in a female nurse in a lab coat, Kara turned "Uh excess me, uh where I am?"

The nurse raised an eyebrow. "You are in the hospital ma'am from a terrible accident that all I know."

Something is not right, Kara could feel it in her gut." You don't understand, I…..I find Alex." Kara paced around the room. "I need to contact the DEO. I need to let them know that I'm okay."

"DEO? I don't know what DEO means. Please calm down," the nurse calmly said. "Is Alex a friend or family."

Kara hurried past the nurse unable to stop her as Kara went out of the door, and she was in some hallway. She turned to see a group of soldiers standing in the hallway in blue curved armour and full-face helmets with heavy-looking assault rifles levelling towards her. Weapons and equipment Kara never saw, nevertheless they aren't like the DEO agents in their tactical gear.

A bald gear stood there with a rifle in his hands. "Stay where you are." the bald gear revealing to be Corporal Kim ordered, pointing forth at the stranger. "Or we shoot."

Kara turned on her right to see more soldiers coming from the hallway blocking her chance to fleeing. Those soldiers had no idea they are facing an actual Kryptonian for the first time.

"Whoa, everyone takes a step back," Kara pleaded, raising both hands. "I don't know what is going on. Guys don't do this. I haven't done anything wrong even worse. I don't where I am."

Puzzled, Corporal Kim lowered his rifle. "You really don't know what happens. But thank the sovereigns you are still alive from the accident."

"Yeah what accident because that why you have those soldiers there," Kara asked. "Then why don't you tell where I am? Just tell me!" Then rifles click to fire. A gear pumped a shotgun right at her face.

"I am not here to hurt you," Kim lowered the rifle and raised his other hand. "These Gears behind me, they are following orders."

"What orders? To do what exactly?" the suspicious Kara demanded from Kim.

"Making sure that you stay in that room," a thicken voice answered, filled with authority and hate.

Kara turned to face another older looking man in bulky grey battle armour wearing a cap standing beside the soldiers.

"Colonel Hoffman," Kim greeted."Our guest has been alive."

"At ease, Corporal seems our guest is out of her mind," Hoffman said, placing both hands behind his back. "For a UIR superweapon or a spy."

Catch off guard "UIR? What UIR?" Kara asked, looking confused. "Listen, Hoffman-"

"That's _Colonel_ Hoffman to you," Hoffman snapped. "And whoever or whatever you are, a spy or some superweapon. You and I are going to have a very VERY short conversation right in this spot." Hoffman took a step forward.

"Don't you dare touch me." Kara hissed back defensively with her fists squeezed as the colonel came close to her face. "You really don't have a frigging clue, do you?" Hoffman calmly sneered. "You think I am pretty damn happy to see you on my soil?"

Kara paused, and she shared a gaze at the soldiers then back to Hoffman "I don't know what's going on out there, and I've no idea who are you people." Looking at Hoffman right in the eye. "If I tell you who I am and what really happens here, you wouldn't believe me or whatever I say anyway."

Hoffman's eyes narrow hard at a nervous Kara. "This is... This can't be my Earth?" Hoffman raised an eyebrow. "What Earth? What planet are you from?" Only to have the soldiers chuckle and Kim burrow her brow.

"You don't know what planet you from?" Hoffman asked, his baffled mind tried to put the pieces together. "You fell from the bloody sky like Superman." His hand shot up a newspaper right in front of Kara's face.

Her eyes widen as she saw the headlines on the newspaper: **UIR prototype weapon ended in failure.** Bellow the headlines were a photo of a crater on the ground.

"Was it you? In some cheerleader outfit? You're either an alien or a superweapon created by the UIR," Hoffman accused. "However, luckily for you, you've been in a coma for at least a few days. I get the point, you want answers, you get them from me. Clearly, I've no idea what kind of powers you possessed since you fell a million feet from space." A smirk formed on his lips. "That's gotta be a world record. Welcome to my world, you're in Sera, Ephyra City, Tyrus."

Kara took a scan around her surroundings, and she was lost for words when she realized what she just been through.

"No... This can't be my Earth." Kara's breath ragged as she took a step back.

"And you said I wouldn't believe you and what you say," Hoffman scoffed. The rest of the soldiers glanced at her with confused stares. "I tell you what you wanted to know, I tell you what the hell just happen in the past two days, and in return, I want answers too."

"I get the point too, you have a million questions." Kara stammered, backing off further. "Let me first get change-"

"Do it fast because Chairman Dayell wants to see you in person," Colonel Hoffman said. "He has a million questions for you too."

"Okay, I wouldn't run away since you want to know what going on. So do I" Kara stumbled into the next room, quickly shut the door behind her, and leant against the door. Kara weighed her opinions fast; grabbing her suit and flying away from god knows what would happen next or go with a disgruntled Colonel Hoffman and those soldiers.

The question was, how did she get here in the first place.

A knock came from the door, "If you don't have something to wear, I get someone to get something to put on. I haven't got all day." It was Hoffman's voice.


	3. Chapter 2: Chairman and the Heroine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Under the custody of the COG, Supergirl must testify her unexpected arrival in court

**Chapter 2: Chairman and the Heroine**

* * *

They both sat a trio of inches away from each other inside the vehicle. Both Gears with backs lent against the wall of the transport staring at the handcuffed woman from another world. Hoffman stared back at her hard with his hand still on his snub pistol and Kim with hands crossed, both silent and discontent.

"Seriously, I'm telling you, I'm not your enemy, I'm not a threat," Kara pleaded. "I don't know what this UIR is or what they even want. What did they do to you or your people?"

Hoffman didn't answer and lend forward. "Do I care if those handcuffs answer your question?" Only for Kara to be frowned upon deeper by Hoffman.

"Where are you taking me?" Kara asked impatiently. "This is not my Earth."

"What Earth? Why? You're on Planet Sera, official COG soil to be exact," Hoffman replied. "I never took you as the enemy."

"As long as your corporation with the COG, I have some answers for you in return as long as you don't snap those chains off and start killing my gears." Hoffman's eyes grew narrow and deeper. "Or you are making some bullshit story I never even heard about. The perfect candidate for the firing squad"

Kara didn't buy it and gave back a huff and a frown. "Who and what the hell are you ?" Hoffman asked. "I just want your name first. You already know who I am and this right here is Corporal Kim, he'll be assigned to keep an eye on you at the moment."

"Okay, Hoffman. My name's Kara Zor-El, but everyone calls me Supergirl."

"Supergirl?" Kim scoffed at the name. "What kind of dumb generic name is that? Did you make that up? Judging from that outfit, I guess so. I bet that letter states that you're probably full of god know super alien shit."

Anger twisted in her jaw from that insult. "Oh, you say I'm making some fairy tale up because you think I'm here to destroy and even conquer your world, even though I never even met or heard of this UIR. Because this isn't my Earth or my universe for that matter. You don't believe a single word I JUST SAID?" retorted Kara with anger in her tone.

Only for Kim to snicker. "What is that it?" he asked.

"Let me show you, Corporal Kim and Major Hoffman, that I'm something else entirely," Kara said before lowering her head down before shot out low beams of red in front of Kim and Hoffman. Both men jumped in horror and scrambled to both corners at the sight of what Kara had done. Hoffman draws his sidearm at Kara and a shocked Kim stared at the sizzling small burned mark of the letter S implanted in the van's floor.

"The hell?" Kim shouted, taken back in shock.

"Who? What? What the hell even are you?" Hoffman demanded, regaining his breath reigning from seeing this woman who just shot a laser from her eyes right in front of his own.

"I told you, I'm Supergirl," Kara replied lending her back against the wall. "Still think of me as a spy, Major? Now you better put that thing down before you get yourself into trouble with that."

Grinding his teeth. "Hell no, I am not putting that away, sweetheart! How the hell did you do that?"

"As I said twice already, I'm the Supergirl," Kara told the two Gears, near stress. "PS, I also happen to be immune to bullets."

"You goddamn joking!"

"Sir?" the driver called out from the viewport. "Is every okay? I heard shouting."

"How many times do I have to tell you? I'm not your enemy here," Kara went out of breath. "I am sure you have more questions if I cooperate. I am not supposed to be here in the first place which could make both of you feel more easier." Raising her hands in surrender.

Hoffman's face blushed a deep red as he turned in response with his embarrassment carefully hidden. "It's nothing, none of your business, soldier... keep driving," Hoffman responded with a hesitant pause.

"God almighty, you're full of surprises, aren't you, miss Supergirl?" he continued, turning back to Kara with his hands gripping his handgun.

"I better be dreaming, Major," Kim commented grimly as he stared at the mark on the floor.

"I'm telling you the truth right now, so it's now my turn to ask the questions here if you put that gun away," Supergirl threatened before she could ask Hoffman. A call came from the driver again. "Major, we arrived at the site."

"Good soldier, I take it from here." Hoffman complimented, lending close to Kara. "You are here for a rude awaking. When you see the chairman."

"Colonel suggested that you prepare yourself," Kim added.

Only for Supergirl to nod and say, "I've got a lot of questions about everything on my mind right now." As the transport stopped at its destination, the doors opened, revealing a squadron of black-armoured soldiers with assault rifles at the ready in the garage. Supergirls's mouth dropped at the sea of blue visors staring at her.

Hoffman stepped out first as Kara glanced up at down at one of the black-armoured troopers that she never has seen. "This is new," Supergirl complimented.

"Never seen the Onyx Guard before?" Kim chucked. "They answered to homeland security and the chairman himself."

"Onyx Guard?" Kara questioned. "As in those guys? Can't say I've heard of them." the Onyx guard glanced at her gripping the rifle tight.

"Yeah, that's to meet up with the Chairman himself," Hoffman said, moving another finger at her. "We don't want to keep him waiting for long."

* * *

**Present Day**

"My name is Kara Zo-el, which Major Hoffman might've told you already," Kara stresses once more, turning to Hoffman in the stand who nods back at the officials and stepping forth. "I still have no idea what this UIR is, or it even stands for. But what I do know is that I've told everyone twice that I had no idea what's going here on this planet you call Sera, is it? But your nation might be at potential war right now."

"That is correct, missus Kara Zo-El, you know nothing about this war on your planet?" a suspicious Loomis asks.

"If I told you, people in this room, nothing but the truth, I honestly doubt that you'd believe me one bit," Kara continues as she takes a deep breath before she carries on.

"Many of you think I'm some alien and human-like. I look like a normal person. A typical human being in this room. And you'd be right, at first. But I'm beyond normal. I don't know what kind of war this is but I never even heard of this place til now. I spend my life on Earth. I know all of this would sound very crazy, but it's the truth."

Loomis taps his pen on his notebook gently, Chairman Dalyell leans back with his hands on the table and Prescott places his hand under his chin. A door quietly opens, stepping in another older man in a lab coat with the name tag 'Adam Fenix' before taking seat rows.

As Kara carries on. "It would sound crazy as I expected but let me demonstrate who I am. I'm a Kryptonian; an alien, not a superweapon. I never even heard of the name UIR. Let me demonstrate." Her eyes glow with bright blue radiating heat.

The audience included the three-officials watch on with shock and awe at the sight of the heroine shoots a twin beam of blue right into her cuffs before breaking them apart into smoking pieces.

The scientists let out the echo of gasps as some quickly rise from their seats, while others drop down for cover and military officers draw their sidearms that they had just witnessed. Loomis and Chairman Dalyell both look like they're about to have a heart attack. Prescott's jaws drop and his eyes wide open.

Then much to everyone's shock, she hovers over the floor for a moment before disappearing in a burst of air. Smalls chunks of debris pouring from the ceiling before the dust settles, revealing a wide crumbling hole in the ceiling.

The audience burst into cries of shock, running from their seats as the Onyx guards aim their lances at the ready. In a split second, Kara sweeps back down and lands on her feet, sending a shockwave of dust around the floor, forcing the Onyx Guards to recoil back and nearly trip back from the sudden impact.

Kara looks up to Loomis, Dalyell and Prescott already out of their seats and staring at her, still shocked and trembling. The rest of the audience and guards shared the same reaction at her and they had only just recovered from the shock of seeing this superhuman reveal her true powers for the first time.

"That's impossible... no human being... could do that..." Adam shudders between short panicked breaths.

"That why they call me Supergirl," Kara says, raising her arms and showing a gesture of calmness. "Do you want to hear more, Chairman? This is the truth, not some illusion or deception. I've superpowers beyond your or anyone else's control."

"Then what are you?" Loomis asks hesitantly.

"As I said countless times, despite your lack of comprehension, I am a protector, a guardian, not a bringer of destruction and chaos," Kara replies to the repeated question. "If you all sit down and listen, I can explain everything." Then she descended and powered down to the ground, shot a beam of blue into the ground; making an S wide enough for the whole audience in the courtroom to see.

The entire courtroom remains silent and still as they looked at the icon of Zor-El. After witnessing the show of Supergirl's power that was almost traumatizing to forget, but in their minds, they admit they've never seen anything like this before in their lives.

"That's something you don't see every day," an Onyx Guard turns to another.

Hoffman glances at Kara for a moment, deep down, it frightened him when and how she demonstrated her powers like that as if it were from a comic book or a movie. This is too real for Hoffman to believe this is a trick, as the memory came back to him, with as much remorse.

* * *

**Flashback**

"Major Hoffman, I had never seen anything like this before." a young doctor, grasping with a clipboard, said to Hoffman. "For someone to fall from the skies like this. She barely survives without a starch. One fall could kill a person but she isn't."

"The chairman was clear that he wants no one to know about this and we are going to keep it take way while we need to know what the hell are we dealing with." Hoffman gruffed.

Two gear soldiers stood guard, still and quietly by the entrance of the room with a small team of doctors and nurses inside with the mysterious woman in the suit on a bed. Hoffman strolled in to see the progress. A doctor had positioned a syringe right into the arm. However, instead of inserting the needle into the flesh as expected, the needle snapped as it made a contract with the skin.

"What the...?" the doctor exclaimed, dropping the broken springs and stepping away from the table alongside the equally startled nurses.

Hoffman drew his sidearm and levelled it toward the threat. "Oh my god," one of the nurses gasped as she noticed the burns on the side of the woman's face slowly faded away. Another nurse tried to whip clear of the dirt over the burn mark with a cloth only to see the burns on the side of the cheek fade back to normalcy.

"God almighty," Hoffman swore, lowering down his gun, then he turned back to the nurses and doctors have backed away from the operating table much to little surprise from him.

"No one knows about this for now, not even the goddamn press or especially the entire bloody public," Hoffman pointed at the shocked doctor.

"You lot make better sure that this floor is sealed off right away until our army figure out what the hell we're dealing with here, you got it?" Hoffman ordered, pointing back at the unconscious heroine.

* * *

Present Day

"As a reminder to all of your questions, I never met the UIR or being part of the UIR I had no idea about. I merely crashed here by accident," Kara states.

"What does the S represent?" Colonel Loomis asks, eyeing at Kara's suit.

"It represents my family title. It stands for hope." Kara answers before shooting low red beams on the floors to create the Zor-El emblem large enough for the courtroom to see.

"Then tell us anything and everything else you may know about the events that led you here in the first place," the Chairman requested, looking away from the floor with full interest.

And so, Kara explains to the Chairman about she was sent to Earth to protect her cousin when she was only a child before her home planet Krypton exploded. Kara then recollects that her cousin Kal-El had already grown up to become the famous and iconic Superman. How she spent her own life growing up with an adopted family and followed her cousin's footsteps to become Supergirl. How she became a vital member of the DEO known as Department of Extra-Normal Operations working to combat other interstellar and alien threats on Earth.

Not a single member of the COG can believe they're not the only species alone in the universe. Then she explains about the multiverse that the COG, even Adam aren't familiar with; after she met Barry Allen from another Earth. The COG is impressed by such stunning information regarding the entirety of the multiverse and numerous worlds of alternative realities. Adam then wonders if there are any other habitual worlds beyond Sera or god knows how many dimensions are there in the universe.

Then she moves on to tell about Fort Rozz, a massive prison space station that crash-landed on her adopted world. Kara had to battle alien escapees who dared to harm innocent people across National City. and eventually faced off against a rogue cell made up of surviving Kryptonians determined to take over National City.

Kara states that Kryptonian generals, Non and Astra, deployed a technological weapon known as Myriad in a form of mind-controlling as a "Way to force-think". The Kryptonians used it on National City and brainwashed its people into mindless drones. She and a handful of friends, plus her adopted family, were able to broadcast a signal of her speech from an old radio centre and successfully liberated the entire population from its influence.

As the rest of the courtroom listen, she recalled how Non tried a last-ditch effort to wipe out humanity on Earth as he and another accomplish of his programmed the Myriad into a kill switch. She and Jo'nn managed to stop Non but the program onboard Fort Rozz was impossible to disable, she chose to lift Fort Rozz away from Earth.

"I had no choice, the last time I told my sister that I love her," Kara concluded, lowering her head down to the ground. "I only did to save my home and the people I love. It was the price I had to pay and I had to live with it."

The courtroom is left in complete silence with Loomis, Dalyell and Prescott observing her as they process the information. Loomis already ceases his pen tapping his pen and nearly slouches back on the chair, Prescott looks down and strokes his chin.

With the long minutes of silence, the chairman is the first speaker. "It seems you've given us quite a lot to take in. You gave the ultimate sacrifice of this Earth and yet you're still alive; this is beyond valour and bravely found in all men. Everything you said is indeed the truth. You give a lot for your world but everything's clear to me now that you're not affiliated with the Union of Independent Republic."

"Honestly, the last thing I want to be is some lab rat under any roof in some dark room," Kara responds.

"I see," the Chairman quietly nods as his frown fades away.

The chairman rises on his feet and glanced back over to the courtroom. "Supergirl, you and I will have a lot to talk about."

He turns to another COG officer behind the oak doors "Make sure our guest comes to the House of Sovereigns for further discussion."

The rest of the officials stand up "It is brought to my attention, that you have landed on Tyrus unintentionally despite the minor collateral damage you inflicted on Ephyra. But you admit this was unintentional?" Loomis brings up, still with doubt.

"Still, I'm very sorry for what happened. I didn't know how I got here." Supergirl apologizes. "There might be something I can do to make this right."

"Maybe, Supergirl, I would conclude this tribulation for now but you'll remain in the watchful eye of the Coalition for further investigation," said the Chairman but the still skeptical Loomis stared at the Chairman.

"Now wait a minute, I-" the Chairman raises a hand before Kara being silenced at the moment.

"Take this opportunity to reflect on the mercy I already gave you on behalf of the Coalition of Ordered Governments. Major Hoffman, escort her to the House of Sovereigns, for we still have much to talk about."

* * *

**Location: Mount Kadar**

Somewhere else in Sera

A lone figure in a draped clock wanders through the massive cavern tunnel arming nothing, as strange vegetation grows in the cracks of a massive rock formation and a sea of glowing fungus on the ground and up against the rocky walls. The sounds of footsteps echoed throughout the tunnel. The cloaked strange stops, staring across a canyon in the massive tunnel.

The figure removes the hood from its head revealing the face of a locust humanoid. A thick scar on his scale checks up to his left eye. Vrykhan, a former Theron Elite of the locust horde, disgraced and shunned by his kind and forced to an exile. There are four lacerations from his chin to his mouth and up to his forehead.

His war gear considers Theron's locust battle armour with a scraped COG logo rounded plating on the chest, a set of sharp knives strapped to his armour with an ammo belt around his neck and a serrated sword hanging by the belt. A scoped breachshot rifle strapped on his back.

"At last, I found it," the former Locust elite whispers to himself and a grin formed on his grotesque face. "The legends found in the forbidden rim. A gateway the gods call it, to new worlds rich for pillager and ripe. The horde will be thanking me when I show them our salvation. May the gods bless this discovery. One day the horde will blow to me and the queen with have her head off."

Three massive pillars of unknown metal stand in the middle of the canyon with strange lights curving from every corner; a gate to the multiverse...


	4. Chapter 3: The world of Sera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Supergirl learns the history of Sera and the Pendulum Wars by Chairman Dalyell

**Chapter 3: The world of Sera**

Kara was led into the hallway towards the main office with Hoffman and Corporal Kim. Some guards in the hallway glaze at her in their faceless helmets.

“Welcome to the House of Sovereigns Supergirl,” Hoffman said to Kara. “The hard part is over Supergirl. You got the chairman’s attention. But let me remind you I don’t like you because you are some kind of alien undercover agent.”

“Hoffman if this is UIR related material plus I know I am an alien. You still want me to take a lie detector test. Fine, then let’s see who is the real lair here.” Retorted Kara. Clearly, she was accused of being this UIR spy or superweapon and she was still in another world. “Because I am no spy. This is not the world I live in.”

Kara had to admit that life on Sera or Ephyra was used war. What kind of life was that? The ride to this house of Sovereigns was long and Kara still had doubts of how can she come back home not this Sera. She saw soldiers in blue combat gear, propaganda posters on city streets and billboards, military complex buildings to barracks and army vehicles on the streets. How could people be so used to war like this?

“Supergirl is many things but she is not a total liar.” Added Kara to Hoffman “I wouldn’t be part of some grudge against this UIR.” Hoffman’s eyebrows narrowed down.

“We see about that Supergirl. You and I will still be enemies.”

“The Chairman is expecting you.” Said Kim. “Don’t overstay your welcome. Supergirl.” Moving aside to the doors. The doors opened and Kara step inside to this large office. The office has a trio of bookcases, pictures of politicians and figures from ancient times to the present and a desk next to the large windows. A secretary in the corner working on paperwork from a desk stood up and glazed at Supergirl in her costume before leaving the room.

The old man was sitting on a leather chair in front of the window with his hands behind his back. The chairman himself from the courthouse.

Chairman Dalyell motioned at her to take a seat. Once they both took their seat in an uneasy silence. The Chairman carefully looked at her as Kara broke the silence.

“I didn’t do this to get you and the COG attention.” Said Kara. “I didn’t mean to put you into that position.”

“This is not an apology, Supergirl not here, walk with me.” Said Chairman Dalyell standing up and pointing to the outside. The two steps out on an open patio and a great view of the city of Ephyra.

“Beautiful this great city is, Supergirl.” Said Dalyell savouring the view of the cityscape and Kara stared at the sight with awe. “It would be a shame to see burned to the ground if you arrived.”

“I am here right now Chairman and it is a beautiful city. I never have seen anything like this before and it isn’t my world.” Said Kara.

“When I first saw you, you have powers the COG and I haven’t seen and you bear a great sense of responsibility.” Said Dalyell folded his arms. “Off course, this haven’t given me a heart attack because of your arrival.”

Supergirl chuckled nervously.

“In the beginning, I thought that you part of some grand suicidal scheme under orders from the UIR to detonate a warhead on Ephyra. But what has occurred back at the courtroom will stay in the courtroom. My words are the law here. However I grantee you that you will not be held against your will in a laboratory ”

“Pardon me Chairman, a quick reminder I crash-landed here and second how does this help me find my way back to Earth?” interrupted Kara “ As you can see I never heard of Sera before.”

“You don’t know our history of Sera and it’s Coalition of Ordered Governments?” The Chairman looked puzzled. “You maybe human to us plus you are many things but I will remember you beyond human. I don’t know what you want but I could be wrong or right to take you in.”

“From Krypton. I understand you are confused and distrustful. I get it.” Corrected Kara as she step another foot for a closer view of the city.“Chairman Dalyell. I just want answers to know where I am.”

“Judging by myself, you are telling the truth and being a lair is a sin to our culture.” Said Chairman Dalyell as he places a hand on Kara shoulders. “The COG and I will do what I can to help. Since you sacrifice yourself to save your planet. Very noble Supergirl.”

Kara was lead into another study chambers on another floor, a chamber contained rows of books , displays of artifacts lined in perfect formation, paintings and a pair of stairs a large conference room. A secretary from the Chairman office stood by the table along with Major Hoffman with his arms crossed. Hoffman shoot a look of distrust at Kara entering the room but Hoffman had his orders to keep an eye on their guest for now.

As Kara was seated, a secretary active a device on the middle of the table revealed a holographic display of Sera with screen tags coated with data and information together. A screen shows the icon of the Coalition of Ordered Governments.

“That is your world? Sera.” Said Kara to herself. “This is not the Earth I picture.”

“Before the formation of the Coalition Ordered Governments.” Narrated the Chairman. “Humanity is no strangers to war. Over the past millennia since the beginning of time, war is all we know.”

“Humanity wage consist of war across Sera as long as we remember, nations fought one another for dominance, power and resources for century after century.”

“So, let me get this straight, you and everyone spend their entire lives in absolute war? You have the idea that too many lives were lost.” exclaimed Kara in shock standing up “You got to be kidding me! Tell me this is not another world war.”

“Sit down Supergirl !” Snapped Hoffman “Show the chairman the respect. Have some respect for the old man here.”

Chairman Dalyell glazed at her hard with a disgusted sneer. “Would you like me to continue? Or I can ask you to leave and never come back to Ephyra again.”

Kara blushed red “I’m so sorry. I didn’t know what came over me. I am didn’t know everything about Sera and its people.”

Without hesitation, the chairman began his lecture “Peace was a rarity as mankind rage war against itself for centuries; war was born in the ages of kings, steam power era till the industrial era before the Coalition of Governments was born.”

Kara glanced at the holo screens with footages of past conflicts that never seen. She couldn’t imagine a world at war on a daily basis was insane. Kara felt sick to her stomach.

“Throughout the age of Armageddon, all of mankind put an end to centuries of war after one event that nearly destroys all of Sera.” Said the Chairman “The age of Armageddon marked the end of mankind’s destructive conflicts that scared the great planet to cinders. The surviving Nations and all of its people learned the mistakes from the past and consider the path to peace.

Another screen shows a badly burned landscape now faded into another screen of a beautiful city of wonder.

“The aspect of war continued to haunt mankind, but mankind settled for a path for peace and prosperity thus the Coalition of Ordered Governments is born.” Narrated Dalyell.” Under the eight principles published by philosopher Alexis Desipich; a doctrine that became the foundation of the Coalition.”

A screen shows an old man with a white beard dress in robes and armour coated in bronze and a mixture of blue and green next to an icon resemble as a gear with a pair of wings.

“ Order, diligence, Honor, Labor , faith, Loyalty, Purity and Humility as our prime principles of sociality. The allfathers of the Coalition envisioned a world new order under militaristic might and the unification of it’s people. From that day, the Coalition of Ordered Governments is dedicated to peace, prosperity and scientific innovation to all mankind’s achievement.”

The Chairman glazed at the screen. “humanity had made unspeakable wonders during the era of silence and the past was a golden age of advanced technologies and artistic works of the arts during the Era of silence. But mankind’s needs for energy consumption has been at the breaking point and wasn’t enough for the long term.”

“But new dawn emerged as a new energy source was discovered and history was made. A new-found fuel that would become the salvation for the Sera’s energy crisis. Imulsion.”

“Imulsion? Like some kind of energy fuel that would put oil industries out of business,” asked Kara.

“What a minute?” asked Hoffman lending close to her “You don’t know what Imulsion is?”

“Uh no and would you two likes to educate me,” Kara asked.

The Chairman narrowed his eyes with an uneasy frown as he resumes his sentence. “ Imulsion is luminescent, highly volatile, low-viscosity fluid originally discovered by an oil exploration drill on the planet.”

A video of drill rigs pumping gallons of yellow liquid-like substance and a refinery producing tanks filled with imulsion.

“Beyond any expectation and it became history when a scientist Dr. Helen Cooper perfecting lightmass process into usable energy, her work excels in ending mankind dependency on Nuclear and fossil fuel.”

“So let me get this straight, your people found some kind of super sustainable energy fuel that is super cheap and you call it imulsion.” Kara confirmed and she absorbs the knowledge of the Sera’s history. “It helps so the world’s problems on energy consummation.”

“Plenty much.” Said Both Major Hoffman and Chairman Dalyell.

Kara glazed at both men and she couldn’t believe the destructive history and the wars Sera had to endure and the formation of a global superpower the Coalition of Ordered Governments based on a newfound energy source Imulsion. Their history with war sickens her still she was too distorted about this new world and their culture. Then the imulsion, people would go crazy for this yellow stuff if that exist on Earth thus creates greed and it brings the worse in others.

“Imulsion so expandable and speculation on the financial markets ran rampant resulting in the large economic sectors collapsing and became the end of the Era of silence and the Pendulum Wars begun. Nation after Nation fought for imulsion lead to the creation of the Union of Independent Republics.”

Another holoscreen then shows the banner of the Union of Independent Republics considered of a thunderbolt in a circle with a pair of stripes. Next came another footage of COG and UIR troops battling each other over the control of a single Imulsion field. Soldiers in full body armor and weapons of different side. A COG gear in blue armor fighting against an Indie soldier in green armour and a three-eye helmet.

“We fought the UIR for over seventy-nine years over imulsion in an attrition war. War was our way of life.” Said Dalyell.

Kara couldn’t keep her eyes off of the footage of UIR and COG forces battling each other all for this for imulsion.

“There are no words that can give you the full reality of our world beyond your other world.” Said Dalyell. “The world of Sera.”

Kara didn’t know what to say and it sickens her deeply of mankind’s dedication to war. As Supergirl, she believed in the good of other people on her Earth and then she got a glimpse of the worse side of humanity. In a war like this is horrific.

“I didn’t know how bad it was.” Said Kara. “This imulsion and the Pendulum Wars…” struggling to put together the words as Hoffman and Dalyell. “This war you are going through is terrible and why are you and all of those people across Sera are living like this.”

“War is part of our blood and culture-based.” Said Dalyell “But the difference between you and me; that we underestimate you but I will remember your insolence. Since you are here and I had no clue of your purpose here.”

“I can end this war once and for all, all this bloodshed has to stop, and UIR I am going to take them down.” Said Kara determinably 

Hoffman and Dalyell frowned and shared a glance at each other and returned looking at Supergirl.

“How the hell you plan to end this war with your laser eyes?” mocked Hoffman pointing a finger at Kara.

“By taking the UIR down.” She answered “I not here to fight your war I am going to stop it for good. Making things across Sera right.”

Hoffman’s eyes flared with frustration and let out a hard sigh. “Did you not hear a goddam word we both say.” Hoffman snapped. “You know what I think. This is a goddam joke, there is no way you can make the entire UIR surrender.”

“You got to make them surrender when you burn every country under the indie flag to the dam ground.” Hoffman continued.

“What?” gasped Kara gripping her fists “No, I may be a hero but I don’t burn entire countries to the ground. That doesn’t make me some kind of a murderer.”

“Enough both of you.” Ordered the Chairman “This bickering is pointless, now Supergirl-“

“Chairman Dalyell ? The cabinet is waiting for you downstairs.” The secretary interrupted “Should I cancel the session?”

“No thank you, my dear I will be there. Major Hoffman, please take care of our guest from outer space.” Said the Chairman seriously. “Excuse me. Supergirl don't do anything rational.”

“I don’t what the hell was that back.” Said Hoffman to Kara once they are in the hallway. “You don’t know what the hell are you doing.”

“I have to be out there.” Protested Kara “This war is out of control. Don’t you see it and I want it to stop.”

“Then what you think would happen, you don’t know this world better than I do. Then what you going to destroy everything the COG stands for. You are no better than the indies.” Snapped Hoffman with his eyes narrowed. “But I never took you as an anti-war pacifist that what I hate.” Another woman in a full uniform and blonde yellow hair arrived from the rounded staircase.

Kara tried to open up another word. Hoffman was interrupted by a call from his radio. “Sorry, Kara.” Hoffman sneered putting a finger on his tac/com. “I have to take this. Lieutenant Stroud will take it from there. I don’t know you and I don’t like talking to you.” The hulky man stormed away leaving Kara with another officer. Before Kara could shout at Major Hoffman.

“Major Hoffman asked me to escort you to your quarters assigned.” said a woman in a uniform to Kara.

“You are Lieutenant Stroud.” Said Kara lightly “So what is your full name ?”

“Anya.” Said the lieutenant as she was lead another wing of the House of Sovereigns. “So Lieutenant Stroud, how long are you in the army?”

“I am in the academy for three years and they promoted me to lieutenant in my senior year.” Said Anya seriously “They told me that someone falls from a million feet from space. I am looking at her.”

“As an officer, you take your job pretty serious,” said Kara. “I am Kara and people call me Supergirl.”

“Yes, you are.” Answered Anya with an eyebrow raised at her costume “I was there, saw who you are and powers. God, I don’t even what to know and I know who you are Supegirl.”

“That doesn’t mean everyone thinks I am the enemy. “said Kara quietly as the young officer lead her to a guest room.

“It would.” Answered Anya seriously. “Welcome to your new quarters. I will be providing you with some clothes.”

Before Kara opened her mouth, the woman looked at the hero right in the eye and she said: “The Chairman wants me to deliver a message; Don’t try to be an enemy of the state when you came to Ephyra for the first time.” The lieutenant said “I would get change if I wear you. Starting to making people think you are the weirdo of the capital.”

The lieutenant twists and marched away leaving Kara with her quarters. Kara steps into her room revealing a room with a bed next to the windows. A short drawer next to the bed plus a washroom next to the window. A short desk and a chair. A set of clothes were placed on the bed.

Once she was changed out of her costume into civilian wear, Kara sat down on the bed holding her suit tight on her chest. Learning about this new world was a culture shock, comparing to her Earth. The anger, Frustration and desperation. Her friends and her home even her sister gone because of her sacrifice.

Her fingers trembling, flesh tears pouring from her cheeks as Kara never felt this helpless as she was all alone. She collapsed on the side as she cried softly. Wrapping herself into a ball as she sobs alone in her room. She was all alone.

* * *

  
Hoffman narrowed his eyes on the monitor screens with his arms crossed beside him was Anya next to him in the surveillance room in another office. A hidden camera was installed in the room to monitor Kara. The two watched as Kara was crying quietly in the bed and seeing Kara wasn’t aware of a hidden camera in the room.

“Major Hoffman?” asked Anya looking away from the screens “Do you think she is dangerous? I doubt she was faking it.”  
  
“I don’t know but maybe until she spills the first blood then we figure out how to take her out as the old man told me. To keep an eye on our interstellar guest.” Said Hoffman. With his eyes narrowed deeper. “We see about that.”


	5. Chapter 4: Kara's New Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara struggles to adjust her surroundings and thoughts to find her way back home. Hoffman shares a stem conversation about war and human nature with Kara.

**Chapter 4: Kara’s new beginning**

**Chairman’s office**

The chairman summons Adam Fenix the COG researcher for the advanced weapon program and Major Hoffman to his office.

“It seems that our guest is much unpredicted than we thought.” Said Dalyell to Adam Fenix as they both sat facing each other. “She is going to be a danger to the entire nation and the rest of the COG.”

“She is beyond superhuman than we anticipate.” Said Adam “ We have no supporting evidence that she was a weapon of the UIR. Not to mention that she came from space. Just fall from the side let alone a single MWD.”

The Chairman shook his head placing a hand on his forehead. “It felt too risk when I took her in. Then this made me question myself why did I saw something that is difficult to explain. At the same time put me at the hands of the enemy we underestimate.”

“Then Chairman, we are talking about this living weapon sleeping in the house.” Exclaimed Hoffman narrowing his eyes on Dalyell. “I will be dammed if that thing went ballistic across all our asses and burning the COG to the ground.”

“We will take action quickly if this happens after she draws the first blood.” Said Dalyell grimly “We need a weapon that will bring a swift end to ‘her.’”

“Gentlemen.” Voiced out Adam with his tone louder “Kara Zo-el isn’t the enemy but convincing her to fight for the COG wouldn’t make Kara trust us. We don’t trust her intentions but there has to be another way.”

As Adam continued “I wish I have proof to provide our theory is true but look at what good can come out of her. She needs to trust us first for now just to save us the paranoia.”

**Guest quarters**

Kara lay on her bed with her suit wrapped tight, her eyes snapped open and a sole tear poured from her checks. Kara sniffed as she gripped the suit tighter and she never imaged that her sacrifice would pay the price of saving her friends, family and her Earth. They would never forget what she did to save them. In addition, her own sacrifice broke their hearts and torn a hole in them that they would never fill. Because she was part of their lives.

Then she learned about those Serans , their planet and history of countless wars. She had never imaged alternative earth and it’s people always in a state of war. The destruction, the wars and the lives lost for what? Power, world domination or different ideology. Before she could process more thoughts.

Then she heard soft knocks on the door and Kara used her x-ray vision to scanned the door to see a pair of guards in COG battle gear standing guard on the hallway and a woman standing in front of the door.

The door slowly opened and Kara slowly peeked out to see Anya standing there with her uniform fatigues with hands behind her back.

“Uh good morning.” Said Kara look tired “Or can I help you?”

Anya noticed the red eyes on Kara’s face. “I was told by Major Hoffman to have a word with you again for breakfast.”

“Look tell him, he doesn’t want to talk to me.” Answered Kara. “He doesn’t like me. I don’t answer to him. Things had gone off the wrong foot.”

“It is not your call. You may want to go down to there and he seriously wants a word.” explained Anya “I am just a messenger, I would put on some shoes if I were you. I will show you where to get something to eat. Kara would you kindly follow me, please. Hoffman doesn’t like to wait.”

Once Kara was dressed in civilian clothing considered of a simple business suit in blue and brown shoes (provided by the COG). She followed the young lieutenant from her quarters down to the corridor into a large hallway. Walls decorated in neoclassical and renaissance interior plus dozens of paintings, ancient relics and draped with blue flags and much more art. Culture in a militaristic way, Kara never has seen. She saw in the hallway were officers in dress uniforms, civilian personal chattering and working and dozens of COG soldiers walking in pairs patrolling the hallway. A small robot with four blue eyes floating pass her. Kara looked awe as the robot greet her with a tone of quick beeps before going on its way.

Anya behind her turned her head and gave a simile to her. “Never seen a robot before?” she honesty asked Kara. “That is Jack of All Trade robot.”

“Oh.” Replied Kara.

“Whoa,” Kara muttered in her breath looking around the hallway. A few Gear soldiers shared quick glances at Kara as they passed her. Lieutenant Anya snapped a salute to a COG army officer in battle armour as the two-woman walked past. The COG officer paused from his tablet and glazed at Kara for a short moment.

Civil workers in suits or in work clothes with insignia patches on their shoulders looked at her curiously as the two women turned into another corridor.

“Uh Anya or Lieutenant Stroud, I have a bad feeling about these people. I don’t think they like me here.” Informed Kara as she looked behind her shoulder to see anyone following her.

“Well, they think you are new here.” Said Anya as she stopped by a metal door and punched in the codes of a security panel. The door opened revealing a lounge and a dining hall designed to host VIPs. Hoffman was sitting on the fancy table and Hoffman formed a smirk at the sight of Kara’s arrival.

“Glad you can make it for breakfast Kara.” Greeted Hoffman with a smirk on his face as he waved Kara to the table.

“Good morning Kara.” Hoffman said with a sneer.

Kara stared at her breakfast plate of eggs, bacon and a side of fruits without picking up a fork. Hoffman studying her as he patiently ate his breakfast. “Glad you are still sane for now, I got to say it, another world record for felling a million feet from the sky without spatting over the pavement.” Hoffman chucked only for Kara to frowned at her.

“I didn’t ask to crash land in the middle of the war over this ‘imulsion.’ I didn’t even know where I am or what to do.” Signed Kara deepening into the dish. Losing her words “I…just feel. Lost. I don’t know what to do Major.”

The Major didn’t say anything as he tighter his stare at Kara. “But I am still not your enemy,” Kara said quietly. “I am not.”

Major lend back on his chair. “Have you been involved in a war before?” he asked and Kara shook her head. “No, but I see footages of war on tv on Earth; people dying, the horrors and it is terrible. Most of them are from history classes.”

“Terrible?” murmured Hoffman took a bite from a sausage. “Let me get this straight you think war is bad enough and you still believe in the best of people.”

“Major Hoffman I-“

“I am going to tell you. You are dam wrong, I don’t care about the difference between your world and my world Sera. War never changes.” Hoffman pointed a finger. “The thing I can’t stand is anti-war folks like you.”

“Major Hoffman, it is just… your country and its people are. I am just saying is a culture shock to me since people like you are used to war like this. There are some people just want their loved ones back home.”

Hoffman sighed heavily. “Well, I am going to stop you because you are wrong. You still think you see the best in people but you will live a few years then Kara , you then see the worst in people’s hearts even the ones closest to you. Just to be sure that your roof doesn’t crave in my place.”

“That is not right for everyone. This war is worth people’s lives” protested Kara “War isn’t a life. It is all absolute cruelty. Why is everyone living like this?”

Kara looked up at Hoffman. “Let me tell you something, war is all we know. We have been at war with UIR for years Kara, you know nothing about us or going to war. You think you can make every war go away with kindness?” Explained Hoffman shaking his head “Some people like you think peace is the easiest thing to archive. No, you are mistaken. This is out of both of our hands even the politicians. War is in our blood and you think you can stop this war by making it all go away in one day.”

Hoffman continued “Doesn’t work like that. Kill the Indies with open arms and kindness. Wrong again. Peace is not about hands or similes. War is about blood and sweat, not words or compression. The bullets and the will to endure; not to fight for what is right but want is left. The UIR is ruthless and we have to be ruthless as they are. Then you are wrong always.”

Kara studied Hoffman and she didn’t know what to say. Kara stood up feeling sick. “Oh god, this is all making me physically ill. I so disgusted right now.” Hoffman watched as Kara left the lounge without a word.

“Hmm.” Hoffman murmured and made another mental note to keep an eye on Kara at all times.

As Kara went outside out of the House of Sovereign after evading the guards that tried to stop her. She hurried found herself wandering to a public district. She saw propaganda posters on the streets from signs, billboards and banners, soldiers in blue armour and advisements on the war effort.

She went inside a local mall, Kara signed to herself as she lend forward against a railing watching the people enjoying themselves shopping and donating proceeds to the war effort. There were also off duty COG soldiers with their families. Kara glanced at the poster with a COG soldier holding a gun next to an advertisement of a black man in a football like suit with an 83-number holding up a cereal book. The quote underneath said “COLE TRAIN RANS ON WHOLE GRAIN!”.

A banner hanging overhead labelled with the quote “SUPPORT OUR TROOPS!” and “GEARS FIGHT FOR TYRUS.” A statue of a knight in ancient armour stood vigilant next to a fountain.

Kara suppressed a laughed and she was amused by their culture and how diverse these people are.

“Ma’am? Are you okay?” asked a COG officer

“Maybe, I just can’t help myself noticing how people just use the war on life on a daily basis.” Looking nervous” This is my first time here”

The officer looked confused “You are new from the other side of Tyrus. Ma’am let me remind you, we are still at war.”

“I still can’t believe this is what the COG does for a living especially the military which I found concerning.”

The officer frowned again as he tried to explain how society works. “The COG does take pride in our military for generations and decades. It is part of our culture and society. In addition, Ephyra is home to some of the most prestigious museums, gardens, zoos, universities and art galleries which boast the greatest form in arts and our culture especially the military academy of Ephyra.”

“Whoa that so big to process because of this,” Kara said out loud pointing to a military poster but her emotions got took control. “But you know what you guys are?”

“What?”

“Warmongers!” a squad of off duty gear soldier near a cafe next to the recruitment centre flinched in disgust as they heard it and one soldier muttered a cruse.

“Warmongers! Fanatic COG patriots going to war! Total army of fascists That right, warmongers on a daily basis and worse I never have seen a culture so comfortable used to warfare.” Ranted Kara. Hearing the outburst, some people glanced at her looking outraged, disgusted and insulted.

“Yeah, everything is all the COG is military life according to propaganda posters. The COG way! People doing what the military tells. What a great culture shock.” She mocked out loud.

The shoppers in the entire mall and other Gears stop what they are doing and stared at her in all general direction. People completely heard her insult perfectly. She just insults their nation not just their culture to their military due to her outburst. Kara looked around and then flinching in horror to face an incensed mob gathering in full force.

Kara was in a beautiful courtyard alone, sitting in a bench next to a fountain spitting water. Her hands were on her head. She thought in disgust of people living in a state of war on a daily basic and she couldn’t find a way back into her Earth. Worse she insults the pride of Ephyra , escaped from an angry mob of COG patriots and she cursed herself that she messes up big time plus her chance to get home.

Terrible of all, Major Hoffman and the rest of the COG leadership heard about Kara’s insults wasn’t too happy about it. Hoffman berated her for the incident for ranting against the COG and Kara tried to apologize a hundred times before she was given another warning.

“Are you okay?” asked a voice revealing to be Anya Stroud. Anya stood there beside Kara

“Not now lieutenant Anya. I mess up real bad and I don’t want to talk about it” Sighed Kara looking at the ground. “I just want to go back to my world, not this war-torn Sera.”  
  
Kara turned to Anya “You magically appeared out of nowhere and this is the part you are trying to help me. No thank you.”

“I don’t have easy answers to all of your problems.” Said Anya softly as she sat near Kara. “Look you look like you been through hell. I see it.” Placing a hand on Kara’s shoulders

“I have a life back there. A normal Earth.” Said Kara sadly “I had a family and a sister.”

“What is her name?” asked Anya softly

“Alex.”

The two-women busy in their conversation, they didn’t bother to notice an oval drone on hovering over the roof recording all of it.

In a secret location, a woman in uniform with a patch labelling COG military intelligence was watching them. An office devoted to military special forces operation, with dozen flat screens on the wall active with footage of this alien. The COG was watching Kara Zo-El as they wait for her to draw the first blood. A small team of personal was working on the computers

Agent Louise Settile studied the live screen with a digital lie detector analyzer. The lie detector show has a 23.3 percent in Kara Zo-El’s deception but it isn’t enough to see this heroine as the enemy plus this woman was clearly valuable to be emotional as a UIR spy. The COG intelligence officer made a note of monitor her activities from now.

Settile placed a finger on her lips and she admits this would be an interesting case.

“Continued to keep a close eye on the subject.” The agent said to her recorder.

That night, Kara sat there in her room holding her suit and listening to the radio about updates on the war. The UIR and the COG still continuing their attrition war over imulsion wells and territories and no one they are at an advantage.

Then Kara raised her head and she realized to go to do something about this war. The UIR and the COG weren’t going to negotiate for peace. She will do it for them. Now she got to repair her suit.

She turned to a desk with a sewing machine and a bin of clothes and blue fabric that she ‘borrowed’ from another barbershop inside the Government building.

Kara swore to herself that she will end this war and bring peace to Sera once and for all as she went to work on repairing her suit.

Then she will find another way home.


	6. Chapter 5: A New World Awaits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Determined to put an end to the Pendulum War.Supergirl takes off from Ephyra and proceeds her journey across Tyrus to all of Sera.

**Chapter 5: A new world awaits**

* * *

_My name is Supergirl._

_I'm from Krypton. I was a refugee on Earth before I was sent to Earth to protect my cousin but my pod knock off course. By the time I got there, my cousin already grew up to be Superman._

_I hid who I really was until an accident forced me to reveal myself to the world. To most people, I'm an assistant at CatCo Worldwide Media. But in secret, I work with my adoptive sister for the D.E.O. to protect my city from alien life and anyone else that means to cause it harm. Everything changes when I sacrifice myself to save Earth and suddenly I crash-landed on another world call Sera. A place I never meant to be here, I found myself become part of this world war. The Pendulum Wars._

_I am now there to put an end to wars to all wars in this new world but I am still Supergirl._

* * *

**Somewhere in Sera**

Two gears in COG weather armour inside an APC watching the pipelines in the valley. They were both listening to the trashball game on the radio as they sat front.

"You hear about what happens back home." Said a Gear

"No shit." Said another gear in a bandana. "What the hell did we both miss?"

"I think I heard there was an indie attack back home. Bombing" Said the Gear "The warhead didn't detonate."

The gear paused and turned to his buddy "You got to be shitting me, Carlos, the indies aren't that stupid to hit home. They got to have a targeting beacon from the inside."

"Glad no one got hurt even your dad. My folks and brother are all fine and still alive. I think he is super fine Marcus. Just heard from Dom on the phone." Said Carlos

But Marcus still processing his thoughts as he rubbed his temple. "I doubt that was some warhead. But how did they hit us with if it didn't explode back home"

"I don't have all the answers in the world man. Maybe it is the news. Who knows if it really and everyone back at base is still talking about this crazy shit." Said Carlos "Freaking miracle that no one died."

"Another lucky win for the war." Murmured Marcus as he stared at the outside of the APC ignoring the cold.

* * *

**Ephyra**

**Tyrus**

Kara murmured a pray to herself and she prays that she will bring hope and the end to all wars in Sera.

Kara stared in the mirror for a moment before taking a deep breath to herself. "I got to do this or no one can." No one would listen to not even the Chairman himself that she wants the war to stop. Now she swore she will prove them wrong

The guest room door opened revealing Kara in her supergirl' outfit, her suit repaired and ready for a fight. Nothing would prepare her for the worst to expect. Supergirl walking out her quarters and through a hallway. She paused and turned to see Anya stood there with her mouth opened wide.

"Lieutenant Stroud, "greeted Kara.

"What are you dress as?" asked Anya as she stared at Supergirl's suit.

"That is not that important lieutenant. I am going to fly out of this place." Said Kara with eyes flashing with determination. "Doesn't matter if the UIR or the COG start it and I am going to finish it. Don't let the COG stop me."

"What! You can't But what is that going to achieve." Protested Anya as she followed her into the balcony.

"I ordering to stop!"

Supergirl turned and she placed a hand on Anya's shoulders "Don't worry Lieutenant. I have nothing to fear because I am done crying. I was alone once and complaining but I never been this scared like this. This war always brings the worst out of people. I have to do something now since no one was listening and I am going to end your war."

"How Kara?"

Supergirl leap on the ledge near the stairs and took off in mid-air with a gust of wind leaving a shocked Anya to recoiled backwards. Anya took a step forward and suddenly she saw Supergirl hovering in mid-air staring in front of Anya who stood there with her wide open.

"No one would listen and don't tell me what I can't do." Said Kara "Don't mind tell the COG that Supergirl is going to end this war over this dumb imulsion for good and tell Hoffman doesn't even try to stop me."

Kara flew away leaving Anya alone on the balcony and a squad of gears plus Corporal Kim rush up to her. "Lieutenant, what just happen?" asked Corporal Kim.

"She flew." Anya struggled to find the words from what she had just seen.

Kara took off again, scrolling across the skies and she hovered over Ephyra to catch a view of the city in its beauty and glory since the age of silence. On a public street, several civilians during the morning rush hour looked up to see some blonde woman in a blue and red cheerleader suit with an S logo on her chest hovering in the clear skies.

More people look up and stared at the hovering being with mouths opened with confusion and shock, pointing ups at the skies. Kara took a look down at the crowd before taking off. As Kara flew through the skies as she flew back on her Earth. She flew past a lone king raven, the pilots recoiled in surprise to see a woman flying in their airspace.

"KR-0987 to control, we have visuals of some woman in a cheerleading outfit flying in COG airspace. "reported one of the shocked pilots "She flying in the air."

"What? Repeat that!"

"We just saw a cheerleader flying the COG airspace."

"How the hell did she do that?" asked the other pilot in the cockpit.

Supergirl flew lower through the district so she could have all the people see this. She flew past office buildings to apartments and over a military barracks. Several military helicopters tried to purse her but in vain.

People on the sidewalks looked up to the skies, gasped with awe at the sight of Supergirl gliding the air.

As she flew towards a military base next to a district, she could see two guard towers plus concrete walls leading to a staging grounds with vehicles in rows, dozens of hangers and barracks and a complex command centre. Hundreds of soldiers and personnel occupied the base busy in doing what didn't bother to see what was flying in the air.

A pair of COG soldier stood on an open guard tower turned at gasped at the flying woman in the skies. "What the?" asked the soldier in shocked and cried in a shout. "Oh my god!" shouted another Gear in the guard tower

An officer shouted out pointing at the sky and drawing attention to the other soldiers around the hangers.

"What the hell is that?"

"Someone gets me a freaking gun!"

"Is that a cheerleader in mid-air?"

"Holy shit! Holy shit!"

"GIVE ME A GUN RIGHT NOW!"

Un armed Gears and non-combat personnel turned and stared up at a flying woman in the skies with gasps to shouts of shock. In respond, Gears in full combat armour ran out of the hangers and barracks with lancer MK1 assaults rifles. They didn't have a chance to draw their assault rifles as she flew overhead away from the base leaving the stunned soldiers staring at the skies wondering what just happen.

She speeds through the clouds, savouring the speed and the sound flight as she flew low she could see more cities with beautiful architectural wonders. Citizens on the streets or in their cars look up to see the heroine flew overhead.

Children on the school grounds let out shrieks of wonder to see Supergirl stop by and waving them for a minute before taking off while the children watch with wonder. Other teachers in the playground witness the stunning moment of an actual super hero in their midst.

She flew over the last part of the city, she could see traffic on the highways and bridges connected to the Jacinto Plateau through the barrier of mountains, massive rivers and a sea of forest in their natural beauty. She was alone in her thoughts as she reflected on her arrival on Sera. Kara never imaged that would be like this to crash on another universe or galaxy that is not of her own world. Better off finding a way home after ending this Pendulum wars for good.

A sign next to the hallway quoted "Arriving at Halo Bay."

At the city of Halo Bay, home to the Onyx Guard Elite of the COG army with a major military presence. Halvo Bay was the richest cities in Tyrus with military centres like the Endeavor shipyard and a resort town with a beautiful oceanside. Citizens on the beach or standing inside some resort centre looked up at the skies and recoiled with surprise at a flying being that zoom past time.

Other patrons at a large patio that is outside a large hotel complex spit out their drinks and others stared at the flying woman on the skies speechless with open mouths

Kara looked down to see thousands of rich Tyrus citizens on the streets and plazas and even on the wide stretch beach connected to bridge of large patios and sidewalks. The city was built on a canal with networks of water channels in and out of the city blocks.

She flew past the Endeavor Naval Shipyard, the largest port dedicated to the COG navy and its armada. Ships docked in their respected docks in the harbour: a trio of COG Battleships each with five linked artillery turrets, missiles launchers, side cannons and auto-turrets docked at a harbour, next were dozens of light frigates and a few destroyers with heavy cannons and missile artillery. Also, there are five Amphibious assault ships with naval batteries and a few submarines.

One destroyer was currently in routine towards the harbour. The harbour includes a marine corps base with thousands of COG marines stationed there. Vehicles moving frequently around the base. Dockworkers, COG marines and personal busy in their work didn't notice Supergirl flew over the base. Kara wasn't too thrilled about the COG's ruthless firepower and she reminds herself that she still has bullet immunity. When she saw their navy, she had to admit the military was too influencing.

Then she catches the view of a large complex with architecture interior and a bridge with small arch temples that leads to the complex with the title Halvo Bay military academy. Streams of Cadets in full dress uniforms or in Onyx Guard armour on the bridge or entering the academy.

She catches a glimpse of the Onyx guard cadets on the bridge looking up her from below. She saw Colonel Loomis standing in the academy's entrance flank by two Onyx guards about to board a staff car.

Loomis couldn't believe he saw a woman in a blue cheerleader like suit and a red cape. He heard the commotion outside the academy and he didn't expect to see Supergirl show up at the academy.

The cadets stopped in their tracks and watched with awe as Supergirl hovering over the staff car in front of Loomis and his detail. Loomis maintain his composure and held back an Onyx Guard soldier was close about to aim an assault rifle.

"Stand down. Look like our enemy of the state wants to talk" Loomis ordered to his men and the rest of the cadets in the area as Supergirl came close

"Hello, Colonel Loomis. We met before." greeted Supergirl with her arms crossed as she hovers down to the ground. Seeing Loomis who looked surprised with his eyes widen and he suppressed his fear at the heroine. As he took a breath.

"Then why are you here?"

"Just paying a proper visit, Colonel Loomis."

"Yes, we have." Answered Loomis simplify "I am surprised to show your face around. Did the chairman put you up to this or you just sweet talk your away to him?"

"The Chairman has nothing to do with him. I sneaked out." Said Kara glazing at the officer. "I going to do something with the Pendulum Wars. I am not going to be part of this stupid war and I am going to end. Her tone was hard as metal that mixed with a soft touch of an angel.

"End the war? Impossible." Scoffed Loomis "You may be an alien for the first time but the Chairman and the COG may fear you. However, I don't fear you. You and I will remain as enemies today." Raising a finger at her.

That took that kind of nerve to say that in her face. "You still think I am your enemy. What in god did I do to you?" retorted Supergirl. "I told everyone so many times that I am still not the enemy."

A hard sneer formed on Loomis's face. "Well Colonel, it was satisfying to meet you and I doubt the Onyx Guard would stop me. You can't stop me. Seriously how many times do I have to tell you that I am not that person."

"We see about that." Growled Loomis as he took a step back "Last thing Supergirl that you will do is to destroy everything the COG accomplish and when that time comes we will come for you. I suggest to watch yourself."

Supergirl narrowed her eyebrows "Maybe." She shrugged the nonsense.

"I don't believe you." Said Loomis taking a step back "You have powers that we had never seen that what makes you so fearful." Supergirl maintains her hard stare and shook her head.

"I am not afraid of anything or anyone. I don't think we are going to understand each other" Said Supergirl defensively "I am nothing like the COG or this UIR again I didn't ask to be part of this war." But Loomis glazed at her hard as he stood his ground. As Supergirl studied Loomis; likewise Loomis reassembled the traits of General Lane back on her Earth.

"But you should be if you do anything stupid to me first." Finished Supergirl. "I don't like attacking people daily as your COG do. Is the COG really proud to be that authoritarian or a pack of warmongers?"

Loomis jaw clenched in disdain. "Is your name really Supergirl or you are some kind of Savior? Or playing god?"

Supergirl didn't answer back before she blasts back to the skies leaving Loomis and the academy behind. Loomis looks away and yelled at his security detail to get the car ready. The colonel was going to have a long chat with neither the Chairman or Adam Fenix today.

* * *

**Somewhere in Sera.**

Gunfire and artillery fire echoed across a battered city. Ruined buildings with bullet holes and streets filled with rumble and corpse of cars. UIR and COG forces exchanging firing at each other down at large open plaza. A small stream of UIR AFVs and tanks rumbling toward the city plaza.

A COG sergeant firing a burst of lancer fire down into the streets. He and three squads of gears trying to hold a local street as their defensive line. He and three gears were on top of a third story building. All of them dressed in blue COG army standard combat armour and helmet plus equipped with Mk1 lancer assault rifles and longshot sniper rifles. A Gear firing burst after burst of AR rounds suppressing a group of Indies hiding behind an overturned truck.

A horde of UIR infantry in green semi-conical bulk body armour moving up to the streets inch by inch ingoing the machine gunfire.

A stream of UIR infantrymen rushing forward with guns blazing. Gears ducked down to avoid the barrage of bullets. Gears inside firing back everything they got against the Indie onslaughter.

"They are pinning us down." Shouted out a Gear.

"Where is our air support." Shouted the COG sergeant on the radio.

"ETA five minutes over!" replied Command through the tac/com

"Sarge, we got tanks! Five parish tanks and AFVs! " shouted another Gear.

A Gear hunker down in a corner trying to reload his rifle and then he saw something in the sky, he couldn't tell what it was? His rifle dropped from his hand.

"Sergeant? What is that ?" cried the private pointing the skies. "Is that one of ours?"

"What the hell are you talking about private?" snapped the Sergeant ducking as bullets screaming overhead. "We don't have time to play bullshit games!"

"Sergeant! Just look behind you! Up to the sky!" blurted out another Gear pointing up.

Through the gunfire and the sounds of explosions peppering his position. The Sergeant turned and his mouth dropped at the sight that he will never forget. The other gears on the roof looked up in confusion or shock even the Indies down on the streets halted their advances and stared up at the skies.

Gunfire ceases immediately and the indie armoured vehicles rolled to a halt. Some soldiers on both sides removed their helmets clearly and look up to the skies to see a blond-haired woman in a blue cheerleading suit with an S symbol on her chest and red cape hovering in the air looking at both fractions staring at her in awkward silence. Fear plastered in their eyes.

Pendulum Wars now have a new player expectedly and Supergirl had joined the fight. Little does the COG or the UIR know that she came to end it all.


	7. Chapter 6 : The Banished Locust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the underworld of the hollows, a splinter locust fraction finds an ancient gateway and their leader an exile Theron Elite Vrykhan plots his rise to power. Colonel Loomis travels to Onyx Point to find a secret that can be used against Supergirl.

**Chapter 6: The Banished Locust**

Vrykhan placed his clawed hand over the pillar while he studied the symbols scripted on the sides. The canyon has a ridge rigged with sharped stone pikes in natural form and unnatural bed surrounded the mysterious artifact engraved in the middle. The ancient portal gate stood like a nine-story building with a wide enough for a mass exodus. The pillars have a mysterious arc made of that connects the pillars with a natural stone pathway leading to the ground.

"Whoever build this mysterious creation for some reason and left it alone in the hollow is already forgotten. This gate is not created by the gods. Until now I do find it." Said Vrykhan as he steps away from the glowing pillars as the former Theron walked away from the centre. He stops in his tracks and turned to savour the view of the ancient ruin around the gateway for a moment.

Vrykhan used to serve alongside with locust horde since the beginning of his race in the hollows. During the lambent-locust war, Vrykhan served one and half years as a drone and rose to the ranks as a Theron guard before promoted to Theron Elite for his involvement in counter-offensives against the lambent.

Vrykhan's attributes are beyond brutal strength. He was adaptive, resourceful and dangerously cunning. He was a well-knowledgeable expert in strategic tactics, marksman, hand to hand combat, counterintelligence and agile in speed to flexibility. He even has a natural trait in stealth and technology.

The Theron Elite was known to be a legend along with the locust army as he served in General RAAM's blight Bloodied Vanguard. During the war in the hollows, Vrykhan grew disillusioned of his kind fighting a continuous war against the lambent even though the locust was on the defensive thus the locust was growing desperate. The Theron Elite knew that the lambent was evolving and growing stronger from every defeat. He slowly questioned his kind about war and shared his concerns but dismissed by General Raam, Skorge and Khan.

He watched many of his brothers perished against hordes of lambent monsters and transformed as mutant lambent humanoids. Sicken by the war with so much death, he resorting to desertion, the Theron Elite joined by others who had enough of the ongoing war.

Before his exile, Vrykhan studying the legends of a forbidden rim with an unholy presence hidden in Mount Kadar from an old kantus priest. The priest gave him the location of the forbidden rim, plus a strange small artifact and he managed to assist him and his followers to exile. After a year of planning, he and the large group of followers vanished from Nexus city. Once the high council received word that Vrykhan had vanished into the Forbidden rim.

Out of disgust, Myrrah branded Vrykhan and his followers as the banished ; his name and legend was swept away and buried. This angered Raam who swore to kill his former second in command by his hands for his desertion.

Over the course of his exile, he and the banished Locust journeyed to the forbidden rim that is free of imulsion and away from the Locust civil war. No longer, they follow the queen instead they followed their own destiny.

Under the leadership of Vrykhan, the former Theron elite promised them their salvation for all of their kind and one day he will overthrow the queen and take his rightful place as king. He swore he will bring the locust horde to salvation one day.

Vrykhan paused as his senses picked up footsteps behind him. "You all have arrived." The former Theron asked as he turned. A group of drones, some boomers and another large looking unarmored mauler in the muscular form with a kantus priest holding an ancient small book.

The Kantus priest with thin teeth in robes and armor named Kreikie gasped with wonder at the sight of the gate. "It is true what the legend is right in our midst in our holy hollows."

"Holy hollows to the dam. curse my tongue." Muttered Vrykhan. "Then what is the nature of this place."

Vrykhan's followers glazed at ancient gateway they had never seen with curiously and awe. The legend of the forbidden rim was true because of the inter dimension gateway but what was making this place so unholy.

"Our spies reported back from the Capital, the queen and the high council are about to mobilize a massive invasion to the surface. A war against humans on the surface." Reported drone named Korg with an eyepatch in battle armor with a hammerbrust assault rifle behind his back

"Invasion to the surface?" Vrykhan shows no reaction and a snarl form on his scaled lips. "Humans are many things when it comes to war but I never have taken the queen to declared war on the groundwalkers. She doesn't realize the potential of her mistake of fighting two wars at the same."

"That is correct my friend." Said Korg

"Humans." Cursed Vrykhan

"Humans are known to be born into war but I doubt they lack honour along with each other. Slaughter each other like lambs to the slaughter." Said Vrykhan bitterly. "For good reason, I don't trust humans to fight over the same poison we sort to fear. But I have no intention to be part of this future war against the humans. I felt it was necessary to invade the surface but I doubt that would last that long to cleanse the world of groundwalkers."

"Perhaps, you will have a taste of the blood of the humans soon enough." Said Kreikie "Now it is time to discover what this gate is capable of. I underestimate the nature of this gate and why this was here in the hollows."

" Tell everyone to make camp here and established an outpost at the entrance. I cannot afford to lose this opportunity from the lambent or the Queen herself." Ordered Vrykhan to his group. "We have work to do."

Turning to Kreikie " This is our time to see the secrets of the forbidden rim."

The Banished Locust scrambled to set camp up; A dozen tents and sniper posts set up against the ridge and a pair of fires were set to supply heat and cook. A perimeter was set to watch out for any signs of intruders especially the lambent. A drone with a sniper rifle stood guard on a ridge that trails toward a large cavern.

Vrykhan sat patiently on a rock inside the tent listening on the updates from a locust made radio set smuggled from the capital. Kreikie was turning a page from the heavy book for any knowledge that would shed some knowledge of the forbidden rim.

He was lost in his thoughts about the humans on the surface, he was a few locusts who had gone to the surface. He had seen their cities, their culture and battles of the Pendulum Wars. He witnessed humans from different factions fought against each other against the same energy source imulsion. The imulsion was a living parasite responsible for the corrupting a majority of his kind so far, the humans had no idea what horrors from the same substance they are harvesting.

Vrykhan understood that humans are many things and he saw them nothing but corrupted and greed over imulsion ; it would be better to leave the humans to their warmongering ways. Vrykhan held nothing but disgust against the humans ,however he never saw them as a threat to his people since they were underground since the beginning of time. Vrykhan's claws formed a fist.

He never fully understands what made his queen harbours such hatred to the humans. Figured that he had enough of his thoughts and rest.

He steps out of his tent and looked at the gateway, he ignored the rest of his group while they relaxing, sleeping or chattering each other. Over the years on the run from Raam's forces. He and the banished went to the surface daily: raiding outposts or deports for supplies and looting the battlefield for savage.

The mauler was sitting on a rock with the chest with the fists curled. The Theron elite step forward and received a growl from the mauler. "I would like to see the chest my powerful friend."

The Mauler nodded letting out a soft snarl as the beefy claws open chest revealing a relic; a blue glowing wrist like gadget with some kind of compress with in the middle. Vrykhan examined it was not made by human hands but fused in strange metal.

The Kantus priest came out of the teeth and saw the Banished leader holding the ancient gadget. "Get your hands off of that! I would advise not to tamper with this artifact. It is Hersey" warned Kreikie with a hiss of concerned.

" Old friend ! What do you think we are both trying to do? To find why this rim is- " questioned Vrykhan before his sentence was cut off as the pillars stared to glow; energy light flowing on engraved lines.

The locust in the camp were noticing the pillars are coming to life and scrambled their weapons. A dozen drones took position behind the rocks and hammerbrust assault rifles lock and load. The mauler stood behind them with long mace growling. Kreikie and Vrykhan watched with amusement and confusion as the pillars generated a small blow of bubbling bluish energy of god knows what as the ball lower in the middle.

"This is new." Said Korg lowered the rifle.

"What did you done?" hissed Kreikie " The Gate! You will bring the demons from this cursed rim!"

"I have done nothing." Reply Vrykhan "It is the gate itself."

Vrykhan took another step forward and look at the wrist gadget that glows with the same colour, without thinking the locust leader placed a finger on the device, the device responds as it glow back. The energy ball expanded to the far reach of the pillars before generating a swirling vortex of blue and white until it rendered to stability.

The locust watched as the legend of the inter-dimensional gate created a spiral wormhole of blue . Never in their hearts, they never have seen anything like it and those the legends of the rim was coming to light.

Vrykhan formed a grin on his face and his hand on the blade. "I was right about this place, we have found our salvation! This is the spark of our true destiny!" punching a fist in the air and the locust let out roars of cheers.

"I was doubtfully wrong too about this unholy rim." Added Kreikie "But I will have to look deeper into this artifact and it's connections to the gate. Until it is safe to determine the outcome."

"Maybe, we shall explore it's secrets first. "said Vrykhan "Don't worry take all the time in the world. I will be waiting." His eyes glanced at the portal and looked down at his newfound gadget that was attracted to his wrist. His finger strokes the compass-like device and then it flashed an artificial mist of display of symbols.

Vrykhan grinned as his plans are coming in place and one day he takes his rightful place as king, with the entire locust horde under his leadership and he would lead them to other worlds on the other side of Sera for conquest.

* * *

**Halvo Bay**

**COG Onyx point Fortress**

**Secret Location**

The metal slide doors opened revealing Colonel Loomis and two Onyx guard elites. Colonel Loomis strode through the hall inside the fortress ignoring passing Gears and non-personal and he stormed past a saluting COG officer without returning the salute. His mustache bristled with anger and humiliation at the thought of what happened recently: first, some woman came falling from the skies dress in blue and red, only to saw how powerful Supergirl (that her name ) was and announced the idea of ending the Pendulum wars once and for all.

After a tense encounter with Supergirl. The only thing in Loomis's mind was if Supergirl ended the Pendulum Wars and she will come back to dismantle the Coalition's war machine and everything the COG stands for. Her powers had feared him to the no point that she will be going to play god to sue terms for peace by force. The Coalition of Ordered Governments stands for order, militaristic and Authority now under attack by this alien named "Supergirl ". With her existing on Sera, the COG will fall and Sera will bow down to Kara Zo-el. Who the hell think she is? A god? As she stood high in front of him and the rest of the Onyx Guard. She was a living weapon of destruction and invincibility.

Loomis thought in disgust when COG look weak in the presence of Supergirl right in front of their citizens and the rest of the military is powerless against her. Dismantling the COG was a big mistake. He would image the absolute humiliation and embarrassment would be for every men and women in the COG when they refuse to fight Supergirl.

He wasn't going to watch the COG fall to her without a fight. The group reach another set of doors. As the doors open revealing a high-tech lab inside another chamber with the title Special Weapons Program. A team of five COG scientists were working in their stations or personal labs as the Onyx Guard Colonel strolled in. The Colonel looks around: The lab has high tech science instruments on Shelves and on the labs. A set of five desks each has a computer, lab and a cabinet for files. A pair of two small chambers each with a laser projector powered by a crystal.

"Colonel Loomis, we are not expecting you." Said a surprised Scientist stood up from his work.

"I am not here to discuss science politics or your work results and me here for observation on a specific interest." Replied Colonel Loomis. "I am looking for project Greenlight."

"But Colonel. How did you know?" Protest the Scientist "This is not above our paygrade –"

"Do I care if you want to keep your job here." Said Loomis "What happens in the lab, stays in Onyx point period."

"How? Does the chairman know about the project?"

"Not yet but I have my ways, so better to save yourself, mine and everyone's trouble. Get me to a look on to Project Greenlight." Demanded Loomis giving the ' No questions ask' stare.

"My patience is running thin today."

The rest of the scientists look worried and the man heisted as he signed the colonel to follow him to a door next to the lab and activate a terminal. The metal door label "restricted area "in red opened as mist puff from the opening. A dark room with a container on a table with the lid growing green and blur of green shines little to the mysterious room.

Loomis took a step forward with his hand on his sidearm and place a hand on the lid and he opened the lid. Greenlight shined through Loomis as he glanced curiously. Inside the container was a rock coated with shards of green crystals. The title of the container label "Classified Element: Code name -Green light"

In fact, this was kryptonite.

Closing the container, Loomis turned to the scientist who stood there looking concerned and returned a satisfied simile. "I am going to say this twice for your sake. What happens at Onyx point? Stays in Onyx point. Good day."

Loomis walked out of the lab with his hands behind his back with the two Onyx guard elites flanking on both sides. A simile formed on his lips, an idea flashing in his eyes and he had a plan to end Supergirl once and for all but he still has to wait to make his next move carefully.


	8. Chapter 7: The Tide of War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The COG recieved unexpected help from Supergirl. UIR witnessed the wrath of Supergirl's powers

**Chapter 7: The Tide of War**

Supergirl glanced down at the two fractions (UIR and COG) bellow staring at her in an awkward silence even the sound of tanks rumbling. The COG sergeant glanced at her with his mouth open but confused, he never took his reinforcements as a form of superweapon or superhuman. What did control just bring?

"That is our reinforcement? Not some cheerleader dress in blue or red." Exclaimed a Gear soldier. "Then what did control send us ?"

"I don't know but you think it is a gunship private! It just a flying woman with god knows what?" spattered out the sergeant. "Nobody told me anything about a superweapon or shit?"

"What the hell?" spattered another Gear.

"This is some sick shit." Muttered another Gear gripping tight on his rifle. Another Gear raised a rifle and aimed at her head. Dozens of Gears defending their position stared at her with lancers raised defensively.

The UIR infantry on the streets exchanged nervous glances at each other with shock faded away from seeing a mysterious woman with a large looking S on her chest hovering in the skies with no idea what the COG just send. Soldiers shifting nervously gripping their rifles. With questions buzzing like How the hell is she can fly and she is the COG superweapon that they never took. Dread and fear spread on both sides.

Without a thought, A spooked UIR elite soldier hesitated from the sight of Supergirl and yelled at his men to open fire. The rest of the infantry raised their weapons from belt feed assault rifles and markza marksmen rifles and tank gunners aimed at Supergirl who moved into the middle of the intersection.

"So, is this what Indies are supposed to look like?" asked the heroine out loud.

The Indies and the Gears were taken back by what she said and one UIR soldier let out a war cry pulling a trigger. Weapons opened fire, from a volley, countless tracers of yellow smashed into the heroine without flinching. Normal gunfire barrage would shred a single human being into gore but Supegirl is no human.

Instead of carnage, to the horror of the UIR soldiers that their bullets bounced or shattered in contract with Supergirl while the horror-struck Gears at their defensive lines froze with jaw clenching. The Gears just watch in horror and awe with mouths opened wide. They all felt the mere presence of that being more than just absolute ruthless and it was stone cold fear even nothing of them had no words to say from what they saw right infront of their eyes.

Men let out screams of frustration and terror as they squeezed the triggers tight. Bullets exploded into flashes around Supergirl like a firecracker show.

"What the hell is she ?"

"Our rounds can't penetrate her!"

"Orders sir! Orders!"

"Who is that thing? "

"I don't know! Keep firing! Keep firing! She not invincible!"

Shell casings pelleting on the ground and overheated gun barrels spitting out blurs of fire. The target still unfazed and she hovering there just flashing a simile.

The gunfire ceased as the guns ran dry of ammunition and the shouting ceased too. All Supergirl heard was the clicking of guns. The Indies trembling in fear as they moved backwards.

"What is the name of God did the COG just bring?" chocked one of the UIR soldiers.

"Okay my turn," Supergirl announced as clapped her hands sending a powerful shockwave knocking all the UIR infantry off their feet and most of them flew backwards. The tank tried to fire at her but Supergirl firing a beam of blue melting half of the barrel into molten liquid.

A tank gunner screamed as he fired a chaingun at her who dashes forward and ripped the chaingun into pieces before tossing him away. Her hands grasped against the tank barrel and metal crumbled like cardboard. With all of her strength, she pulled the cannon right out of its socket leaving the inner workings and the crew exposed. Supergirl saw the crewmen terrified looks on their faces and mouths opened wide.

"Sorry about your tank." Supergirl mocked at the crewmen who stared before moving on her next victim the Light Armored Vehicles

"Oh my god." Chocked a Gear dropping his lancer as the rest of the COG troops stared on with awe as Supergirl giving the Indies a taste of her powers. They watched in both horror to shock as Supergirl demolished the rest of the UIR armor while the UIR infantry flew into a panic; She disables another Parish tank by ripping the entire turret off and demolished three Asp and LAVs into pieces.

Supergirl firing a beam cutting a LAV in half and it's half remained collapsed on it's side. Thankfully all the vehicle crews and the infantry survived Supergirl's rampage and started to flee into the streets.

"Fall back." Shouted one of the panicking UIR officers as he took off running into another ruined street. Crewmen crawled out of their destroyed vehicles and started to run without looking back.

Supergirl glanced at the retreating UIR forces and she waits until they were out of sight and she flew towards the COG defensive lines. Gears raised their lancers defensively. Supergirl slowly landed on the rooftop with her hands in surrender. The COG sergeant looks dumb fold at the sight of Supergirl, he couldn't believe Supergirl fight off an entire UIR armoured division with laser eyes, hover in mid-air to her bare hands and god knew what powers she already possesses. Not even bullets could scratch her. Without taking a single life and also she was bulletproof.

"I mean no harm." Said Supergirl softly before bushing off her outfit. "You Gears okay?"

"What are you?" asked a Gear sergeant suspiciously with his lancer aiming at her forehead.

"I am Supergirl." Said Kara as she landed on the rooftop with a neutral simile on her face "You are all safe now."

"Safe? What do you mean safe? You just destroyed an armor column by the way with your bare hands and ...that is the most wonderful thing you did for us. You are badass." Citied the Gear sergeant and broke into a grin. "How the hell did you do that? You are superhuman? " A few Gears let out cheers and applauses

"Yeah but not really I am Kryptonian." Corrected Kara as she enjoyed the applauses

"Hell no, You are an alien or something that freaking awesome!" call out another Gear.

"Thanks for the assist that was unexpected." Said a Gear removing her helmet revealing be a woman in black hair in a ponytail. "We wouldn't make it without you. You hold the line for us."

"Holy shit, we have superweapon on our side!" cheered one of the youngest Gears to his squad. "The indies are pissing their pants when they see her. It is bye, bye for the Indies, after she wins the war for us and we all go home!"

"That is correct but not accurate." Said Supergirl to the Gear "I am not a superweapon. I am Supergirl."

"But you are a superweapon!" protest another COG soldier. "Once those Indies see you they are screwed for life."

Supergirl let out a chuckle and she laughed. The laughter of joy was joined with some of the soldiers laughed too. "You right and that wish would be true" and turning to the gathering crowd of COG soldiers. Before flashing a smile "It because I am going end the war once and for all." Supergirl announced.

The gears took back of what she just said. "Look people said it would so crazy but this war is not going to end by itself." Said Supergirl. Before any of the Gears protest.

"I know all of you serve your country beyond the line of duty." Said Supergirl. "I look at each of you; suffering from this long and terrible war. I can see you all miss your families, your homes and your lives even friends."

Supergirl glanced around as she picks her words carefully. "No one deserves to be part of this war but you did it for them. You gave everything so your countries and so that people don't have to fight. You all did your duty so one day your world could live in freedom from this war ever."

The gears looked touched by the words spilled out and that is something they never would've heard in their time of war. "Why hurt yourselves if you can hurt other people like this." Supergirl said softly.

"When this war is over, people need to see real change and everyone needs to be better." Said Supergirl as she let herself putting a hand on a COG soldier "I don't fight for the Coalition of Order Governments or this Union of Independent Republic or Indies that what people are calling them. I am nothing like them but I am going to finish this war. After all of this, I will teach everyone how to be better than before."

Looking at the astonished soldiers with their eyes wide open and a glimpse of hope fill their hearts of the words she spoke. The COG soldiers had to admit she save their lives and without her, the war they are fighting would be lost. What she said had reminded them of home and the hope of Sera finding peace.

"Who are you? "asked Sergeant with a profound grin as he took a step forward.

"I am Supergirl." Said Kara proudly "You tell everyone and all the indies. This war will come to an end soon. I will finish the war for everyone!"

One of gears pumped a fist and cheered "Supergirl !" as more cheers echoed from the COG soldiers.

As she flew away in a daze of blur leaving the Gears chanting and pumping their fist.

"Supergirl! Supergirl! Supergirl!"

* * *

Supergirl flew across the skies and the only thought left was there are people in need, no matter too many or not. She will end the war. However, Kara thought in disgust of people dying for the greed of producing imulsion. She did pay a visit to one of the imlusion refineries and took a glimpse of the miracle fuel people call it. She saw the yellow violate like substance and there was something off about the imulsion that Kara couldn't see. She would need to talk to someone about it.

Another battle took place in another city ruined to rubble with UIR and COG troops battling for dominance. Gunfire and explosions to artillery fire flashing left and right with tracers swarming in all directions. A blue and red bluff was speed towards the battlefield.

A UIR sniper hidden in a damaged building observing a platoon of Gears and COG tanks making their way towards a district. The Sniper raised his rifle from the window and looked into a scope. Crosshairs on a Gear soldier with an insignia of strips on its shoulder armor. The Trigger slowly pulled back just as the sniper was embracing his kill.

Suddenly the scope went dark, the sniper caught off guard, looked up from the rifle to see Supergirl standing next to him with her hand was covering the lens of the scope

"Who are you hunting ? Gears ?" Greeted Supergirl with a smile on her face. The Sniper's eyes wide open and he let out a scream.

The platoon of gears paused as each of them heard a distanced echo of a scream. "What the ?" muttered a COG soldier swig around.

"Sir what is that?" asked a Gear to his Commanding officer. Before the COG officer could answer a rifle mysteriously landed on the ground out of nowhere with the scope crushed. The other soldiers glanced at the rifle dumb fold. The Officer twisted his shoulders around to see the enemy. It was too quiet in the trashed intersection with buildings and artillery craters.

Supergirl brushed her hands off before she held up the UIR face helmet with three eye slots in her hand. She looked outside to see the former city ruined to a warzone and rubble. It disturbed her that Hoffman made a point that there would be the worse of people no matter how black their hearts really were. She questioned herself if there is any better in Sera. It wasn't the UIR or the COG, but looking herself of how she judged all Sera and she slowly beginning to see it was their military to the governments of the COG to the UIR not the people of Sera.

She observed from a corner of a city centre where there was a plaza set up as a field hospital where medics and doctors treating the wounded. The reek of scent of blood and sweat. Dozen trucks with red cross icons around a stone tall fountain with bullet holes await the wounded to be boarded. A few medical personal loaded wounded COG gears into the trucks. Another King Raven overfull with wounded took off from a building. Kara painfully watched with distract and grief as she feels the pain of the wounded in her heart of this unspeakable sight. She couldn't look at them of the hell they were involved as she took off. God, it sickens her like this.

* * *

_Wonder Woman soundtrack: No man's Land_

Kara stands on the roof of the building in the middle of a war-torn city and she saw from the distant distance given a desolate terrain of a war-torn landscape with grey clouds thicken the air and flashings of light popping left and right across the landscape.

Kara's eyebrows narrowing with anger and her fist clenched when they want to punch something hard. Her red cape flapping from the wind.

Even it sickens Kara to see people still been used to war like this unless she does something about it. Stopping this war is impossible according to some people like Hoffman but Kara wasn't going to let anyone get in her way to end wars to all wars.

In a puff, she took off again to the skies and blasting through clouds with her superspeed

In her enhanced hearing could hear the cracking sounds of artillery and gunfire everywhere before speed off to another battlefield.

She flew across the city towards a war-torn valley. She saw tracer fire flying and exchanging in all directions. Sounds of machineguns fired to automatic weapons torn everything apart. She glanced down with her x-ray vision to see the COG and the UIR fighting each other in a major battle.

A team of artillery gunners firing COG artillery pounder cannons from a ridge.

The COG had their trench lines of three that stretched away from the valley of a refinery and a city. COG gears in the trenches neither providing cover fire or crawling out of the trenches.

The COG soldier fired a stream of lancer rounds from the trench and ducking down as a puff of sparks and dust exploded. The Gear again draws the rifle to see a ray of light shined through the grey clouds. Light shines bright across the battlefield forcing dozens of soldiers on both sides to shield their eyes and a mysterious woman dress in blue and a red cape came out of the skies like an angel. Supergirl was here.

A squadron of Gears looked up to the skies with looks of disbelief and gapping with awe to seeing a blonde looking woman in blue and red hovering in mid skies with a red cape. A Gear soldier pointed to the skies with his mouth opened wide.

Meanwhile two gears ran left from flanking a pipe line revealing to be Carlos and Marcus with assault rifle drawn , they both side behind a concrete barrier. Carlos turned and looked before gasping with awe and his friend took notice and glaze at Supergirl losing focus during the battle. Marcus felt his mouth dropped right open as he saw the heroine shooting lasers from her eyes.

"Is she on our side ? Nobody told me that there is a secret weapon for the indies." Muttered Marcus. "Who the hell is she?"

Carlos broke into a grin "You think? She shooting lasers from her freaking eyes! That is unspeakably awesome as fuck!"

"GO GET THEM!" cheered Marcus at the Heroine.

Supergirl glanced at the battlefield from sounds of artillery and gunfire to the wounded on both sides. Her eyebrows narrow tight as she embraced for the fight. A sniper bullet slammed directed through her shoulder and exploded in contract without a spill of blood. UIR soldiers stared with confusion and awe at the strange sight of a woman in a cheerleader suit and a cape.

The indies in their defensive lines raised their weapons and fired at her, a bunker guarding a hilltop firing machine-gun fire at the heroine. UIR soldiers opened fire with guns blazing. A barrage of yellow and red slammed right into her as she hovering unfazed. As she flew down towards the UIR frontlines through the wall of fire, tracers to armour-piercing rounds had no effect on the invisible heroine. Mortar rounds, autocannon shots and artillery shells exploded around her and the ground but Supergirl determined to advance as she flew close at the enemy lines.

Nothing can hurt her like she was a god.

Officers and soldiers erupted into panic and fear while desperately squeezing their triggers until the gun barrels overheated. The COG forces watched from the distance with fear and amusement as Supergirl was invaluable to all gunfire.

An Indie firing his assault rifle in auto and screamed with horror at the same time as Supergirl rushed toward him and knocking him out with a punch. Supergirl dashed towards a heavy-looking artillery emplacement. Hidden in a ridge. The artillery crews flee in the terror before Supergirl blasted a set of three artillery guns and munitions and exploded in a puff of flames.

Her first attack as she fired blue beams of heat into the machine gun emplacements, melting them to slang. The machine gun team ducked into the trenches as a blue beam melted through a turret busted into pieces. A dozen of UIR heavy infantry raised RPGs and rocket launchers that firing a stream of ordnance at her. Supergirl swiftly dodges and blasted the rockets out of the sky with heat rays before she pounds a shockwave of kinetic force down on the Indie firing lines. She pounds the ground sending a wave knocking the indies down on the ground and sending UIR infantrymen flying the air screaming.

The UIR commanding officer from another trench watched in horror as Supergirl wreak havoc through their ranks. Machine gun turrets to mortars smashed, armored vehicles disabled, fortifications demonstrated and infantry knocked in mid-air (without killing them). The entire UIR army went into a full-scale panic and everyone on the full retreat. The UIR troops scrambled out of the trenches, positions and gun emplacements and ran without a look back.

Supergirl hovering back into the air and watches as the UIR forces all in full retreat. The COG forces watching this let out a roar of cheers and applauses with fist pumped in the air. A platoon of gears scattered around the no-man's lands cheered with joy. Supergirl gave them a wide simile before saluting them before she flew back to skies.

Meanwhile back at the House of Sovereigns, Chairman was in his desk looking at some documents until the phone rang. Annoyed, as the chairman grabbed a ringing phone. The Chairman's eyes are wide open as he stood up from the chair with outrage and shock on his face. He listened carefully on the phone and a look of amusement formed on Dayell's face that the Supergirl was actually turning the tide of the war.

The turning point of the Pendulum wars has begun.


	9. Chapter 8 : Calm before the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Supergirl's intervention has sparked the turning point of the Pendulum Wars. The UIR was losing ground due to Supergirl's offensive. Major Paduk faced off against the heroine during an attack on a stronghold

**Chapter 8: Calm before the storm**

News of sights of this 'Supergirl' came from the frontlines, her actions on the battlefields across Sera alertly spread like wildfire and sending ripples in both the UIR and the COG Superpower. She displays powers and invulnerable that the Serans never seen according in the eyes of multiple witnesses. The heroine was turning the tides in Pendulum Wars; intervene in their battles, saving an untold number of lives and driven the UIR back. Her heroics' had shocked the entire world of Sera right to the core.

Of course, both the UIR and the COG were terrified of her but the public was curious and confused about how Supergirl enters their world and what she wants. All of this was seen on the news and people are debating if she came to Sera as a god or something else. Those who had seen Supergirl up-close wouldn't forget the kindness and compassion she did for them. But not all of them enjoyed having Supergirl on the COG side. The politicians and military brass in the COG knew that Supergirl will be the very thing that will destroy everything that COG stood for and even realized the COG military was powerless to stop her if she was like a god. Supergirl was going to take Sera by storm.

The entire UIR were horrified when they learned some kind of superhuman was halting their military operations, spreading fear and demoralizing UIR forces. Their weapons had no effect to harm her, their forces were losing ground and helpless to watch as Supergirl already in the process of dismantling their military by force. Some in the UIR refused to believe that Supergirl was a demi-god and others claimed that supergirl was a superweapon of the COG.

The COG and the UIR were both in an arms race for orbital satellite weaponry. The UIR was in the middle of the development of weaponized laser technology. However, the COG was hoping to steal the satellite data plans and end this war for good. Chairman Dayllel has given the green light for Operation Leveler and the brass hoped that Supergirl wouldn't dare to intervene in this secretive operation because the hammer of Dawn is the only hope against Supergirl.

* * *

_**Thirty Seconds To Mars: This is War** _

_**A warning to the people, the good and the evil** _

Supergirl guiding through the skies around Sera, she glimpses down at a city with UIR and COG troops killing each other. Supergirl shook her head in disgust and disbelieve.

_**This is war** _

Machine gun to AR tracers exchanged in the firefight. Sounds of artillery fire in the background A stream of Gears ran into cover in a ruined corridor of a plaza and taking potshots at UIR infantry inside a plaza with sandbags as cover. UIR soldiers pouring out of another building shooting at Gears.

**To the soldier, the civilian, the martyr, the victim**

A crowd of people gathered around a TV store watching footages of the war before another live footage showing Supergirl flying in the sky attacking UIR positions. A family of four watched with amusement and a young Jace Statton leaping up and down cheering for Supergirl as the crowd stared on at the tv screens with awe.

At the COG HQ, Colonel Loomis and a group of COG army officers watched in displeasure from the command centre at Supergirl fighting across Sera. Loomis's fist clenched tight as anger formed on Loomis's face as he stared at Supergirl on screen.

Chairman Dalyell sitting in his office with his fingers pressed against each other in deep thought with a frown.

A pair of COG military trucks containing body bags rumbled through the roads. A body baby with a tag containing rank and number.

_**This is war** _

Battle lines are drawn across Sera. A dozen UIR and COG soldiers clashed in close quarters combat with fists, knives and bayonet. Generals in the war rooms on both sides directing their forces. Battles fought in sea, ground and air. Warzones littered with vehicle wreckages, bodies and debris of aircraft,

_**It's the moment of truth and the moment to lie** _

In the hollows, a group of Banished locust drones were patrolling through the tunnels and came across a hidden cavern under a waterfall. They found was a strange staff embed on the rocky ground.

At some research lab, a pair of COG scientists included Adam Fenix was observing an experiment; A laser device firing a greenish beam of light. A hatch from the device opened revealing a set of green crystals.

_**And the moment to live and the moment to die** _

A wounded soldier crawling through the ground trying to reach for cover ignoring machine gunfire. Supergirl flew lower and slide to the ground with her feet. She shielded the wounded Gear with her body and cape from the incoming bullets. The soldier stared at her speechless as his saviour offered him his hand. She swooped him from the ground to the skies.

_**The moment to fight, the moment to fight,** _

Supergirl flying overhead of a COG city, people and off duty Gears on the streets look up at the flying heroine with awe. A COG officer tipped his hat at the sight. Back at House of Sovereigns, Anya stood in the control centre watching the footage of Supergirl bravely flew through streams of gunfire to save lives. A simile formed on Anya's face.

_**To fight, to fight, to fight** _

Newspapers filled with stories of Supergirl were selling like crazy on the streets. A Street wall filled with graffiti designs of Supergirl. A man was posting a poster with the icon figure of Supergirl at a store. A billboard on top of an apartment roof featuring Supergirl in a cape flying over COG soldiers.

A UIR officer frantically screaming on the radio for artillery strikes while inside a bunker. The concrete wall broke into pieces revealing Supergirl who speed the officer against the wall. The Officer shaking in terror slowly surrender with his arms raised.

_**To the right to the left** _

A UIR tank going backwards firing back, joined by retreating UIR soldiers. On the rooftop of a building. A machine gun crew setting up a machine gun emplacement. UIR soldiers levelled their weapons.

_**We will fight to the death** _

A dozen of Gears levelled their rifles at a stream of UIR POWs lending against the wall. A beam of blue light slice through their lancers before they could execute the UIR prisoners. The Gears looked up to see an angry Supergirl with her hands on her hips. They both flee on foot. The liberated UIR prisoners thank her.

Supergirl in mid-air preparing to strike at a masses of UIR soldiers charging at her

_**To the edge of the earth,** _

A UIR soldier pointed at something in the sky and guns levelled to the skies. A machine gun opened fired spitting out tracers of yellow and orange. Riflemen firing at blur flew overhead over them. They ducked behind the barrier and trying to reload their weapons. The machine gunner tried to reload the HMG and lend it forward.

_**It's a brave new world from the last to the first** _

A shadow formed right behind them, the troops turned recoiled in horror as they saw Supergirl holding high with a parish tank. But Supergirl demanded them to surrender. The UIR troopers did nothing but comply out of fear

_**To the right, to the left,** _

Battle lines between UIR and COG halted as Supergirl's activities intensified. UIR forces were retreating away from COG forces. Supergirl was delivering wounded soldiers from both sides to safety to dropping off relief supplies for the refugees fleeing the war.

_**We will fight to the death** _

Supergirl calmly walked towards a platoon of UIR troopers. Troopers firing their assault rifles and LMGs. Supergirl walked through the barrage of bullets and armour piercing bullets bounced off her.

A Khimera heavy attack helicopter came to the aid of the UIR ground forces and delivered a bombing run of missiles and machine gunfire. Supergirl dashed into the air toward the helicopter and flew right into the cockpit of the copter. Punching through the glass, yanking both pilots off their seats before laser-blasting the Khimera for good measure. She hovering back to the ground holding both surviving pilots who looked at her with fear and defeat.

The UIR soldiers dropped their weapons and flee away from her.

**To the edge of the earth**

In the hollows lead to an underground city, a mysterious woman in the meeting chambers with the gathering of high-ranking lizard-like humanoids. All of them were discussing the invasion of the surface. A holoprojector displayed key cities around Sera.

A dozen of Gears rushing through field shelled by artillery until a blur of blue and red yanking every soldier off the field one by one.

In the forbidden rim, the gate powered a vortex of mystic blue.

**It's a brave new world, it's a brave new world**

At a COG forward operation base, a crowd of Gears gathering at the entrance to see Supergirl leading a column of Gear soldiers and the wounded. Gears and personal cheered and clapped as Supergirl smiled at them with pride as she helped a wounded Gear to a medic.

* * *

Night has filled the skies and the stars are shining light bellow behind a ridge was a military base bearing the infamous UIR flag. A network of artillery battery considered of naval cannons from battleships positioned on the ridge for firing support. A long network of Garrisons to bunker emplacements connected to a three system trench down to the concrete bridge guarding by artillery pieces. A major base with two airfields, a series of hanger bays and command central complex surrounded by barracks, commination towers and medical operation centre. AA batteries and missile silos position in and out of the base.

Searchlights scoured the night skies for sightings of COG bombers or missiles. Alarms flared loud as radar stations picked up an unknown object on radar screens. Thunder sounds of AA batteries came to life. Tracers filled the skies as the base mobilized for an incoming attack.

A dozen spotlights reflected beams of light at a mysterious figure in red and blue. The AA and flak batteries switch at all directions, aim and concreted all their firepower at the airborne object like figure. Streams of traces from all directions across the base. Volley after volley, the figure didn't budge under extreme gunfire as it headed towards the base.

It dives down from the skies towards base ignoring flak and tracers around it. Something slammed into the heart of the base.

Large hanger walls exploded into pieces of debris and flames. Out came dozens of screaming UIR infantry and personal with arms flapping wide and running for their lives. The base personal and infantry running out of the buildings and fleeing from Supergirl. Corridors filled with fleeing soldiers from the hangers and depot bays. Other vehicles spared by Supergirl's wrath commanded by drivers with cargo filled with desperate troops and evacuating the base. Soldiers on a catwalk on a building firing at flying something but they were knock off their feet.

Supergirl knocked on a 50 cal turret with a swift punch and engage hand to hand melee on the ground with green-coated men. Supergirl turned to see an assault rifle in front of her face. It was firing at her close range as bullets slammed into her face.

The Indie screamed as he squeezed the assault rifle trigger as bullets flicked against Supergirl's forehead. "Is this the best you got ?" asked Supergirl before knocking the gunman out cold.

"I hate to say it. You know what you guys really are?" flipping an indie on her left except for one indie who raised his hands in surrender. "You guys are communist Nazis. Oh no, I hate saying it."

Moving on, Supergirl took down dozens of UIR troopers with her fists and nothing could stop her. She admitted she was enjoying the action too far. Supergirl chucked as she knocked out a UIR indie

"Alright." She said to herself "Maybe I enjoy the fighting a little too much or not."

Bullets, tank rounds and autocannons barely penetrate her. Ground and aerospace vehicles on the ground were all in flames.

Gunfire and more explosions echoed around the base.

Major Paduk didn't know what the hell was going on as he swirled the armoured car into the corner. The armoured car stopped at the sight of a mob of panic in the way. He and five elites got out of the armoured car and hurried past streams of men fleeing.

"Stop running you bastards!" the veteran major shouted at the masses "The COG is here! Fight!"

Grabbing the nearest UIR officer. "Why you haven't started the firing lines?"

"It is not the COG!" shouted a frantic UIR officer. "It is her!"

" I see her!" shouted a UIR trooper firing his assault rifle on the back and rushing past the major. "She is coming! She is coming! " A Parish Tank rolling backwards firing its main battle cannon. A beam of laser melted it's cannon and disabled its trends.

Pushing away from the officer, Paduk draws his weapon and rushing through the sea of the panicking. He opened a door to the nearest bunker complex and run through the hall along with the Special forces operators.

Paduk slide inside the nearest hanger bay and hide behind walls of crates. He didn't see a group of terrified soldiers and personal hiding under a truck or behind the corner next to the stack of crates. A scared soldier huddling in the corner with his rifle wrapped around his chest

He signalled two of his men to flank left as Paduk lend against the truck and peak to see a blonde woman in a blue outfit with a red cape finishing off a soldier with a punch. As she brushed her hands. Paduk silently raised the assault rifle as he took another step. The woman turned around to see him with the rifle aiming at her. She had an S like insignia on her chest.

At the same time, his men opened firing left and right. Streams of AR rounds danced around her in a flash of sparks. To his horror, the woman dashed fast and knocked both Elites to the ground.

"Heavy weapons now! Drive her to the munition depot!" barked Paduk grabbing another rifle from the ground and firing shot after shot as he dashed toward the munition depot.

Kara turned to see two Elites advancing towards her; one of them armed with a minigun and another with a grenade launcher.

"Fire!" shouted the gunner shooting the grenade launcher. Imuslion filled munitions flew right at her. Kara slapped one and the rest detonated against her chest knocking her backwards and slam behind into the side port of an APC. The gunner fired the minigun unleashing 60mm casings against her. The minigun fired at a high rate of fire as the gunner pinned her down. Suppressed by the mingun and stunned by grenades was enough, Kara sees red and dashed forward tackling the gunner down into the ground and turned to fire a beam of blue into the grenade launcher causing the grenadier screamed dropping the heated launcher and clapped a shockwave knocking the grenadier off his feet.

Paduk was almost close to the munition depot and fired back as Supergirl set her sights on him. Paduk disappeared into the corner. Supergirl saw the older man with burn marks on his side of the face running into the corner and she dashed forward. Paduk glanced at the empty magazine in his hand, murmuring a curse at the empty AR rifle and draw long combat like a machete and another hand with a handgun.

He cannot image COG would send this demon-like superweapon to wreak havoc on his army and the UIR. He dismisses as rumours and propaganda but it turned out to be true as the reality of her came from above. She was immune to gunfire like it was nothing to her.

Paduk froze as he heard footsteps approaching and he glanced at crates filled with ordnances, fuel cans and artillery casings on a flat truck. Breathing raggy, he lends against the wall with his handgun and knife ready. She was instead the depot as planned.

He twisted around with the gun drew and aimed at a fuel tank next to the ordnances but Supergirl disclosed the distance as she came from the left at the same time. Paduk fired a shot his handgun but Supergirl twist the pistol upwards at the ceiling at the same time. Paduk stared in shock at the blonde-haired woman in the blue cheerleader kind of outfit with a large S locking a glance. They both shared a glance at the moment.

Paduk struggled to free his arm but she held his wrist tight until she punched him through his torso, dropping his handgun. Paduk eyes saw red as he ignored the pain but his armor held.

"For Gorasnaya !" Paduk busted out in defiance and pain, with his hand holding the blade thrusting forward.

The blade snapped in two when it came contract with Supergirl's neck. Supergirl felt the blade snapped like a twig as it touched her neck. Paduk eyes widen as he had no idea what he was fighting against. But Supergirl speeds him against another wall. Pinned by her strength plus her grip as he struggled to escape.

He stared at a furious Supergirl who studied him, he maintained his composure, holding his breath and shoot back with defiance. "That is a mistake," Supergirl growled with a fist raised.

"Go on you swine !" Paduk snapped "Kill me! Finish it."

Supergirl squeezed tighter against his neck without blocking his airway. "I said finished it !" Paduk chocked again "You wouldn't make me beg for my life. I wouldn't beg. Do it!"

"FINISH IT YOU SWINE!"

It took every self-restraint to suppressed her own urge to punch him square in the face.

"No." said Supergirl firmly "You are just….." Picking her words cautiously " You are too afraid to live."

Paduk frowned as she was lowering her guard down "It is over! You don't have to continue on like this. You can give yourself and your men a second chance."

"Second chance? You are giving me mercy that what you are thinking. Mercy in war is not our way." Snapped Paduk.

"People would change if they had to or they would spend the rest of their lives fighting the same battles. I can't be one of them, I am never like them. I am not a murderer." Retorted Supergirl "I am no killer. It is not too late to go home with your head held high"

" Surrender, I am a soldier of the UIR, Gorsanya will never yield, we rather burn. Mercy is cruelty and is not our way." Yelled Paduk.

"Your country is wrong to say that." corrected Supergirl "I am ending this war for good." Her tone changed to softness "Let me get you home, you still have a life, not like this."

"It is too late for us. We will fight to the death." Sneered Paduk "You want to finish this. Go on finish it."

But instead of breaking his neck, Supergirl released him from his grip dropping him against the wall. "If you think about blowing things up including me. Doesn't work like that." Said Supergirl raising the other hand hold a pair of grenades before she crushed them into pieces.

Paduk didn't react when his plan to take Supergirl out in a bang was crushed.

"Go home Indie , just go back to Gorasnya what every your country's name is and you tell them to stand down." Said Supergirl looking at him "Just to let you know that I am going to set you and everyone free from this war."

"Who are you ?" demanded Paduk rumbling his throat as he slowly rose on his feet wondering what just happen

Supergirl disappeared. As Paduk slowly walked out, he could see Supergirl in the sky using her super-breath to put out the fires around the base while the remaining troops watched.

"One last thing Indie, sorry about destroying your arsenal, a quarter of your base and field artillery." She called out loud. "At least I didn't burn your whole base down." Paduk stood outside on his stop and he cursed.

Meanwhile back at the COG capital, in the secret war room where a small group of military officials and the chairman himself standing around the table containing the layout of UIR facility surrounded by UIR fortifications and defensive positions in the Otis Republic next to the coastline.

The title on the layout model named Aspho fields.


	10. Chapter 9: Making Enemies and friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Colonel Loomis wants Adam to create a weapon against Supergirl despite his hatred for Supergirl meanwhile Supergirl meets Marcus Fenix and Gears of 26th Royal Tyus infantry only to face distrust and xenophobia the hard way. An unlikely romance will bloom between the Gear and the Heroine

**Chapter 9: Making Enemies to friends**

**Ephyra**

**La Croix University**

"I don't know about this, Loomis if you have any idea the position you are about to put me in." sighed Adam in concern. Lending against his chair, He just came back from a lecture and he was told by his colleagues that Colonel Loomis was waiting in his office.

"The only concern is Supergirl." Shoot Loomis. "If you have any idea that she is more dangerous and predictable than we believe. Now she starting to turn every citizen against our authority. The public is believing in Supergirl and what she was doing in the war will be the undoing of everything the Coalition stands for."

" Colonel Loomis, be rational, step back and think for a single second. I want to end the pendulum wars for the whole world and Supergirl is putting an effort-"

"Don't you dare say that? Your words are treasonous!" snapped Loomis , eyes flashed with anger as he points a finger at Adam. "Are you trying to threating me?" retorted Adam as he maintains his cool. Loomis only stared hard.

"I was saying I disagree with what she was doing but she was following another way that can bring an end to the war by diplomacy and she told me she wants to dismantle the weapons of the UIR and also established peace talks with the Chairman."

"What are you blabbing about? She told you?" accused Loomis, his eyes flared with outrage.

"She reaches out to me." defended Adam. "It was yesterday."

Loomis stared hard as he crossed his arms. " You are not seeing the picture Professor Fenix, you think that it is okay for Supergirl to appear out mid-air and declare herself as a god infront of all of Sera. Now we both share a common enemy and we need more than just weapons to put her down. We should've had the chance to lock her up."

"You mean kill her?" questioned Adam "She hasn't taken any lives did she?"

Loomis continued "Not yeah if she spills the first blood. Furthermore, your expertise fit for our latest project: Greenstone. I like to keep this conversation a discretion. Only you." but Adam protested "I am sorry? Did the Chairman ask for this? He did ask to kill her"

"Project Green Stone? What is that mean?" thought Adam to himself.

"Part of it, people want this? She over the news and on TV and thinks she owes the world. Everyone hates her because they are terrified tenfold that Supergirl is a living god. The first living god on Sera! A lot of powerful people across the nation didn't like what Supergirl is doing. Her influence and her supremacy will rewrite the human course of history. Look at her, bullets, tanks and artillery are nothing to her. The first living god on Sera that what Supergirl thinks about herself and people will believe in anything she says and she will destroy the Coalition."

"I don't know about this. Project Greenstone? but I not too sure if I want to be part of this. Supergirl isn't a threat. You are only afraid of her. Something that you did not understand boldly but what she is doing is trying to make a difference." Defend Adam. "We underestimated her. Let not make the mistake of provoking her first."

Loomis's mouth twisted hard with his teeth grinded together. "This is not over yet, professor. One day if she announced herself to be god and rule all of Sera. It is all over for the COG. Mark my words. But I want Supergirl to be finished."

Adam frowned deeply "You are obsessed with her Colonel." Adam said quietly.

As Loomis leaned forward. "You think I am paranoid? You are our best engineer and scientist than the rest of the eggheads in the research department if I were you; trying to be creative. Do it for the COG."

* * *

**Mount Kadar**

The Banished Locust leader watched as the portal energy swirls endlessly. Machinery and terminals surrounded the portal structure. A dozen of drones were in their work, monitoring terminals and moving supplies and guarding.

"Are you certain if you want to take this dangerous path." Asked Kerlie. "Crossing the portal will kill you."

"Perhaps this is a test to determine if I want to play my fate." Said Vrykhan "I want to save my race much as I can. For so long my people live under the surface and one day the horde will be conquerors, not warmongers. Our queen will run our people to the ground one day. I dream of the inevitable."

"If destiny denies me my fate so be it." Said Vrykhan as he took another step forward then strapped on the gauntlet. Lines in the gauntlet glow blue but the upper plating linings grow into a red triangle. The rest of the Banished Locust watched as their leader stood infront of the portal.

"Korg? You will be in command until I returned." He said to his second in command. "As you wish Vrykhan."

The locust nodded as he glanced at his brothers surrounded him. "My brothers, the path of salvation is long but don't be despaired, what the gods offer us is the test to determine the destiny of the locust. We will find knowledge, power and technology on the other side of other worlds." Vrykhan said in his speech and a foot stomped on the ground "If we fail our people die with us and all of it be for nothing.

As Vrykhan continued. "What makes the ground walkers on the surface strong ? These humans believed in hope, defiance, in themselves and their determination. These ideas mixed in their greed and ambition for more." Venom mixed in his tone. ". But these concepts cannot allow being persisted and these ideas shall burn away as we drown them in their blood and ashes. We want them to know that death is coming and nothing they can do to stop death. It will be the death of hope. In the end, the horde will endure, prosper and prevail! Locust Forever!"

The locust let out cheers and roars with claws to hammerburst rifles raised chanting quote Locust Forever.

The Kantus hands Vrykhan a long grey coated metal staff. The staff tip glowed red as its red mystic energy materialized into sharp razor blades coated with red power in the form of malice.

The locust leader slowly walked towards the portal with his staff in his hand with his followers watching . Vrykhan steps forward into the portal's breach and disappeared in a flash.

* * *

**COG Military Base**

Three days until Operation Leveler

Marcus Fenix cracked his neck, glancing hungrily at his dinner as he came out of the line in the mess hall. The rest of the 26th Royal Tyran Infantry

Dinner is consistent with vegetables, chicken breast and beef stew.

He managed to move his way through the tables filled with Gears eating, and sounds of conversations going. On the wall was a dozen flat-screen TVs playing, he turned to glance at one of the TV.

"Special development from the Western front. Supergirl disrupted UIR operations in the regions of Sarfuth " Stated a reporter. The entire mess hall shifted their attention to the TV in silence. Other gears gathered around the TVs as others stood up from the table with dinner paused.

"What the hell is going on?" someone said out loud

"Just shut up and watch."

"Don't tell me it is that Supergirl everyone is talking about?"

"Is she on our side like she is some god?"

"Gods don't appear from mid-air man."

" UIR armored columns disabled by the mysterious woman in red and blue." The reporter said, "Whoever she is bulletproof." On the tv, the cameras filmed the mysterious blue and red blur destroying tanks. The woman ripped a turret off a tank and blasted another AFV with a laser beam and sending the UIR forces in full retreat.

Gears busted into loud chatter and murmurs of fear.

"Oh shit Marcus." Said Carlos next to Marcus "Oh man, she just went through a hail of gunfire without a starch. Not a bullet or a fucking cannonball can blow her head off. It just like she is like a god or what the hell knows what knows who could fly in mid-air. That is so wrong. That shit should be in comic books man.."

"I can see that as you said; she just scrolled in there as nothing happens. She can fly like hell and how the hell did she fly like that. That shit should be seen in comic books, not in this war." Added Marcus.

"Whoever she is," added Bernie. "She is turning the tide of every fire-fight. Then we wouldn't get to fight another time if she shows up every time like she got a pair of wings."

"The tides of war are shifting against odds in favour." Said Tai "But fate is bringing goodwill in the struggle."

Everyone was cursing and debating in the mess hall about supergirl. But they didn't notice that Supergirl came walking through the doors. She strolled in there like she owes the place. Everyone was focusing on the tv as Supergirl help herself to some food. Supergirl shook her head as the curses to the ranting continued. Maybe this could change the mood a bit.

"Howdy boys!" she called outloud

Every soldier turned their back to see Supergirl standing with a dinner tray with food in her hands. Jaws dropped and shocked expressions formed as they were staring at Supergirl in the flesh. A sound of a tray dropped and all the talking ceased into an uncomfortable silence.

"Oh shit." Someone in the crowd said outloud. "It is Supergirl."

"What the hell is she doing here?"

"Oh my god, Marcus is really her." Whispered Carlos "Dom not going to believe this."

"Permission to come aboard?" Supergirl asked with a smile on her face. The crowd stared at her in dead silence. Then Marcus breaks the silence. "Yeah, free country." Marcus neutrally said waving her to seat down much to the disarray of the Gears . The heroine grinned as she sat down with Marcus and delta squad while other gears step back. Tai, Bernie and Carlos glanced at her as she took a sit. Kara looked around the room as she could help herself being surrounded by blue armoured soldiers (Gears) she smirked as she dinned in with soldiers for the first time.

As she ate, the gears couldn't help looking at her while they ate. A mixture of curiously and disdain around the mess hall.

"So you are Supergirl right." Asked Carlos as he flashed a simile "I am Carlos. Private Carlo Santiago. 26th RTY."

"You mean Royal Tyran Infantry."

"That right."

"I am Marcus Fenix, corporal, same with Carlos along with Tai and Bernie." Added Marcus "I got to admit you got guts to come here. First time I saw superhero live from comic books."

"I thought Superheroes come comic books and movies. Then you appeared in mid-air scaring all the indies back to their mommies." Said Bernie point a fork. "Heard you save a lot of lives and they are thanking you a million times. Ps, you still fly in mid-air and how the hell you do that."

"It is a very long story." Said Kara.

"I am mean you are awesome if you are shot in the head and live to tell the tale." Added Carlos. "They call you Supergirl right you could've been called the War angel."

" War Angel?, I prefer the right term Supergirl. I stand for hope and love not war." Corrected Supergirl

"You are the first Living gods I ever have seen. My people used to talk about gods coming from the sky and give birth to life. I came from the South islands" Said Tai. "I saw many lose their beliefs in times of war but you came from the sky and spark hope."

"To those who need it. People need my help putting this war out of commission." Supergirl ate a mouth full.

"You are resilient to those who sort war. War is a complicated life and gives purpose to fight." Said Tai "But hope is a powerful word."

"That right and about this war over imulsion. I think you and everyone else enjoy it too much." Commented Supergirl.

"You got to like her Marcus, we saw her kick every UIR asses in her sight." Chucked Carlos.

"Maybe Carlos. I think about it." Said Marcus. "Glad she is on our side."

"So what have you been up to Supergirl? Trying to scare the Indies." Asked Marcus with an eyebrow raised.

"Oh, I just got back from Sarfurth front. Just like you said Marcus, scaring the UIR." Said Supergirl before chucking. Marcus and his squad shared a round of laughter. "This is awesome." Said Marcus "Dom is so going hate us for that. The legendary Supergirl at our table."

But another table with another squad glanced with jealousy and disdain. One Gear solider with his helmet off shooting a hateful glanced at the heroine munching through his meal. "What a real stupid bitch." the soldier said outloud.

From her enhanced hearing, Supergirl perfectly heard the insult. Kara frowned and glanced around the mess hall. "Did you guys say something I am pretty sure I hear that from one of you." She accused. "It is just me or I getting some bad vibe going on."

"That wasn't me." Answered Marcus.

"Wasn't me either." Added Carlos.

"I don't know anything." Said Bernie honestly.

"Someone definite said something in this place." Said Tai "You are right."

Dozen of Gears replied that they didn't say a word. Inpatient, Supergirl stood on top of the table as the Gears watched. "I not going get down until someone explain to me this: which one of you said something to me. What is going with you people ? I was only trying to end the war."

Only to meet in dead silence. "I am hundred percent sure that someone calls me a bitch." said Supergirl angrily then someone broke the silence

"You figure it out Supergirl!" said a Gear from one of the tables as the rest of the mess hall watched. "You know what's is going on. None of us are deployed to the front lines except for the 26th regiment. We all should be out fighting the Indies and you are scaring them the whole time."

"What is everyone talking about ?" asked Supergirl looking surprised

"Yeah because of you, we are getting less into the action." Added another COG soldier point a finger. "Now everyone thinks that you are playing god so you can make us do your bitching what so you can be the next fascist god cunt?"

"What did you just say?" snapped Supergirl.

"Hey, you better not say that shit to Supergirl." Shouted Marcus as he stands up with Supergirl.

"Stay out of it Fenix! Even you Santiago."

"Yeah thank you, the Indies thinks you are some superweapon and shitting their pants by now. Even better you have been flying around and yanking our guys off the battlefield." yelled Another Gear. "Is it true that you been yanking our guys off the field?" Kara frowned completely.

"You know what you are ? Some bitching god." Angered, both Carlos and Marcus stood up alongside with Supergirl. "You don't get to say that shit. You are going to regret that you open your mouth. She here to whoop your ass." Yelled Carlos point a finger at the Gear. "She been kicking for our asses the whole time for what? Bitching on her."

"What ! Over this ?" Supergirl flinched in disgust. "I said before I want to end this war and I am trying to save the world from this stupid war and how hard is it to end one war that lasts for a million years!"

"You a real bitch for a show-off that what you are." The Gear walked up to her face. Kara's eyes flared with anger. But Carlos blocked him. "Back off for real." Hissed Carlos defensively.

"You want to step outside? Make your play" hissed an irked Kara with her fists clenched for a fight but Marcus stopped her. "Will you come on? You don't need this bullshit today." Grabbed on to her shoulder. "Let get out of here before you kill someone! You don't need this shit and these assholes aren't worth it." Said Marcus seriously blocking her attempt to ignite fight. "I had a hell of the day and I am making sure you don't make do time for shit. We both don't need this shit today."

"Carlos! Bernie! Tai! Hold everyone back." As he directed Supergirl away from the Gears who were cursing and jeering at her while his squad held the rest of the mess hall back. Supergirl furiously pushed through the doors followed by Marcus as they step outside.

"I can believe they would say that." Yelled Supergirl "I just want to punch them in the face."

"Hey don't look at me; I am not the king , Supergirl. They just assholes fresh from boot camp a few weeks ago." Said Marcus. "Did they shouldn't do that."

"So you going judge me of what I am doing." Said Kara as she glanced at Marcus. "What a minute, you are Marcus Fenix."

"Yeah, I am." Said Marcus "I am just about to be ranked sergeant soon."

"I kind of met your dad once." She said as she realized that it was the son of the COG brilliant's mind Adam Fenix. "He is a weapon designer and scientist," Kara said simply and a hint of disapproval in her tone.

"That is my dad." Answered Marcus lowered his eyes. "Me and he doesn't talk that much these days."

"Oh, I shouldn't have said that. I didn't mean to get involved in other people's business these days if it is family-related. I don't know much about your dad."

"Well, you read my mind. Sorry about the shit back there. Go scare more Indies as you can Supergirl." Said Marcus offering a simile. "Better fly now. Win the war for the COG."

As Supergirl nodded before blasting into the air and Marcus stood there with a smile on his face.

"Fly on Supergirl."

As Kara flew crossed Seran airspace, she wondered to herself if there was another way to get back home. She would have to pay a visit to Adam Fenix herself. She did have a conversation with the COG scientist about ending the war in another peaceful way which Adam understood. She prepared herself to have another conversation with him.

* * *

**Eyphra City**

**House of Sovereigns.**

"My fellow citizens." He addressed as Chairman Dayell from his office in the camera while his speech broadcast to the COG news channels. "The tides of the Pendulum Wars are shifting because of the actions of Supergirl. Supergirl came to our world to bring an end to all wars and help esher another golden Era of peace."

"Supergirl helped save the lives of our soldiers with compassion and kindness that our enemies never though to do. We don't know who is Supergirl and where she came from. Little do we know she is a powerful being for the first time in human history. You have seen her actions across Sera and her heroics became the symbol of hope of ending this long war for good. I only wish Supergirl is her beside me and I would say this to her. The Coalition of Order Governments thanks your bravery and sacrifice. "

Meanwhile, Colonel Loomis stepped into a meeting room, a room filled with a small group of three COG officials including Deputy Chairman Prescott and General Iver. Loomis glanced on his left and right before entering the room with the door locked. The table shows a holographic screen with the title COG research Department: Special Technological Arsenal. Classified.

"Gentlemen, this is where we discuss our common interest." Said Loomis "It stays in this room. Our common enemy is Supergirl."

**Earth-1**

In a darkened forest, a spark of energy flicked as a blue energy breach emerged from the shadows before a hooded coated figure steps out of the portal followed by a squad of locust drones. The Theron Elite glanced around his surroundings. The locust walked through the woods with his staff in his hand. He steps foot on a road and light posts that leads to a city. Then Vrykan turned on his left to see ahead sign said Central City.


	11. Chapter 10: Storming Aspho Fields

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Supergirl flew to Aspho point and find herself in the bloodiest battles in the history of the Pendulum Wars during Operation Leveller.

**Chapter 10: Storming Aspho Fields**

**Earth-66**

**8 years forward**

**2020**

A horde of locust war beasts and drones marched through the streets of a burning city victoriously. The horde marching over the bodies of civilians and military. Dozens of slaughtered heroes, vigilantes and villains laid dead on the ground. Villains and heroes united against a common enemy now defeated and slaughtered like lambs.

Earth-66 Superman thrust an arm forward with blood pouring from his mouth still daze with agony from losing his right arm to the left leg. A red portal opened up revealed a Locust General Vrykhan in black and red armour with another rounded armoured plated with golden lining. Vrykhan studied Superman for a moment

Vrykhan raised his staff as red energy lift the defeated hero off the ground. Superman-66 struggled through the bond of the red energy holding him.

"Why?" Earth-66 Superman choked out. "Why are you doing this? These people had done nothing wrong to you."

"Groundwalkers are not as innocent as you think Superman. I travelled through worlds and seen the nature of humans. Why do you still defend them if only they only serve themselves." Said Vrykhan. "You do not see their true nature."

"You…are.." but Superman-66 words cut off as a green-coated blade entered Superman's chest. Vrykhan smiled as Superman coughed out more blood looking down at the green-powered blade held by the locust.

" What am I? You call me Vrykhan the Wordbearer. Humanity ends and a new race began." Vrykhan finished for Superman-66 then flicked the body of Superman off the blade to the ground.

"This world is ours and this Earth will be ruled by the horde." The Locust answered simply to the dead Superman who stared at the skies motionless. A banner of the locust Horde raised on top of the nearly destroyed White House.

"Supergirl can't even save a hundred worlds across the multiverse under our name," said Vrykhan to himself.

The Locust leader steps forward to the balcony to see masses of roaring locust gathering around the white house with the city around them burn. The Locust war sorcerer let out a roar of triumph raising the staff with red energy beaming at the darkening skies. Earth-66 is claimed by the name of the Locust Horde.

* * *

**Present Day**

**Earth-1**

The Theron Elite sat alone on a tree trunk staring at the campfire he made for himself, his claws around the staff still deep into his thoughts. He strokes the staff and wonders what kind of power this object holds and what this new world could offer to the horde then how he can find a way to save his people. The staff that was found by his men gave him a vision of the horde's demise in the hands of the humans. From the vision, he watched a pulse of blue light around a dying planet and the corpses of his kind laid on the ground.

His sense heard a twig snapped in two as the locust rose from his spot with his weapon ready.

"You are not from this world are you creature?" asked a voice as Vrykhan turned around to see a man in a trench coat with his hands behind his back.

"Groundwalker?" snarled Vrykhan

"Groundwalker?" the man only chucked and raised his hand, "I didn't come all this way to be insulted and end your life creature at the same time. Why are you here? Seeking refugee? Looking for a home? Many questions need to be answer creature."

The Locust glanced at him with his featured harden, "I don't have time for your neediness help and I doubt humans like you would be helpful these days."

"Then what are you?" asked the man "A creature far away from beyond who wants to be left alone."

"How did you find me? Did you predicated I will be here?" asked Vrykhan confused twisted on his face as he draws his sword.

"If I told you, I would've killed you easily but I didn't come all this way to meet you in person." Said the man.

"You brought others?" accused the Theron Elite.

"You are not correct, I brought myself here but what I see is a creature desperate to save his people in another world beyond my world. But your people, in the end, will perish unless fate intervenes."

"You know nothing about my kind." Snapped Vrykhan."You know nothing."

"True, I have a vision of you coming here and I was right this time. You come to this world to find the knowledge of saving your people. I find you because I thought I saw something in your creature than a normal person however I had my lesser fair share of other apprentices. " Continued the man. "Strike me down. Nothing changes for you or both our species."

"Who are you?" asked the locust narrowed his scale eyebrows at the mysterious man.

"You call me Vandal Savage."

The Locust's eyes widen opened as he found himself in his camp, his staff was in his lap and his rifle at his slide even the sound of the fire crackling. Is he hallucinating or he was given a message. But Vrykhan doubted that and he was approached by a squad of drones that a lair has been found. A tear of blue energy formed in mid-air and the wrap energy expanded in a wide circle stepping in more Banished Locust lead by Korg and Kerlie followed by an armoured Corpser (they stolen from Nexus) but others will be coming from the portal.

Their work on Earth-1 has begun and their plans for other worlds. The people of Earth-1 had no idea the locust horde just step foot into their world.

* * *

**Sera**

**CNV Pomeroy**

**Somewhere near the Ostri Coast**

**Three Hours Until Operation Leveler**

A small fleet of COG warships from two battleships and one amphibious assault ship sailed towards the coastline. In the hanger bay swarming with activity, sailors were doing last-minute preparations for landing craft to be deployed, gunners rushing to their stations loading artillery shells and ammunition for bombardment, dozens of Gears checking their weapons and gear then board to their assigned boats. Major Helen Stroud cracking her knuckles and combat gloves, the major glanced at her regiment as they stood on the decks with weapons from MK1 lancers, longshots, long spears rocket launchers and grenade launchers.

"This is it, people, this is what we been fighting for and this operation will determine the winner of this war. It does or dies this moment Gears. Its time to make history" She barked. "Any questions."

"Major what about –" as Marcus spoke but Stroud cut him off. "That question better not be about Supergirl come down from the skies and clashed Operation Leveler. She doesn't give a dam about trying to ruin everything we been fighting for so long. Hell no, we are not to engage her. We run like hell."

Helen Stroud said the word Supergirl perfect in the hanger. Every sailor, Gear soldier and naval personal present there cringed at that name with dread to fear. Sailors and technicians paused in their work, pilots shoot up with dread and faces of every unhelmet Gears changed into grim and paleface glances. The entire hanger went dead silence.

The term supergirl was something to be fear because deep down they all knew that Supergirl was a reckon to dealt with. Supergirl was pushing back the UIR in an astonishing rate and the COG couldn't keep up with that.

"I apologies for that." Hesitated Marcus as he regains back to himself "We don't need her help this time."

"What are you Gears waiting for? Get on board, deploying in ten seconds! That thing better not be yanking my Gears off the field." Helen yelled as everyone scrambled back to work. She glanced at the coastline and at the skies hoping that Supergirl doesn't do anything stupid to fly here and ruined everything in this operation. Then deep down in her mind, Helena was terrified of Supergirl. Landing craft deployed from the fleet and a herd of landing boats streaming toward the coast.

"You reckon if Supergirl shows up ?" asked Carlos putting on his NVGs and helmet.

"I got a feeling she coming to crash the party." Added Marcus. "Carlos, what could go wrong ?"

"Supergirl." Chucked Carlos. "I bet she asks you out."

"Yeah." Snorted Marcus "Maybe."

Gears huddled inside the landing craft dressed in combat fatigues, COG stranded or commando armor, NVG and equipped with assault rifles, machine guns and rocket launchers. Inside one of the landing, Marcus flipped the safety off his rifle and shared a glance to Carlos and Tai. His eyes blazing for war.

It is going to be a hell of a battle.

**Ephyra**

**La Cotrix University**

"I want to end this war as you do." Said Kara to Adam in his office. "This Hammer of Dawn wouldn't change anything. This weapon is going to make things worse if you make it."

"I want to end this war as you do but the hammer of dawn will be the future for Sera." insisted Adam. "A weapon to end all wars."

"You mean mass weapon of destruction. I wish I can make this war go away over this imulsion. This is another way: Permanent solution for this war is diplomacy." Said Kara.

"Think about the lives you are going to take if you create this weapon. This laser of mass destruction will be the very thing you sort to destroy." Said Kara concerned.

Adam sighed heavily as he glanced down at the table with Kara sitting down on another chair start at him. Blueprints of the hammer of dawn and papers filled with a diagram of data and codings on the desk.

"I felt this position Supergirl but I want to warn you that seeing people like me will only make a lot of unwanted enemies for you and I." Said Adam. "If you see Marcus, I just what to know that he is safe with Carlos."

"I can handle myself, professor, maybe you should talk to the Chairman about this. He knows you." Said Supergirl.

"Supergirl, just listen for a moment. You don't know that. Like I said you are going to make enemies here. I want to warn you that a lot of people are afraid of what you are going to do is forcing peace across Sera." Adam continued. "We may both regret our decision at any time."

"Look around the professor, I what I have seen; the bloodshed and the destruction over imulsion think again." Retorted Supergirl. "I want it to stop if I have to shut down every imulsion refinery, every military base and even disable the entire warmongering UIR. I still do it. People underestimate me. I will prove them wrong if I have to."

"People would do little to change Supergirl." Said Adam "I don't see how it would change."

"People had to be better than all this, all the conflicts happen in the past. I can't change what happens here but I want to show all Sera that they need real change. We all have to change Adam, or people will just spend the rest of their lives fighting the same battles in a never-ending cycle of bloodshed. I just don't want to see all of Sera burn to the ground not with this horrible bloodshed." Finished Supergirl.

"Where does all this hate, anger and this need for war is coming from?" asked Supergirl. "This cycle of war is no life at all."

Adam glanced at her as he felt her words touching if it made a strong point to him. He glanced at his blueprints of the hammer of dawn satellite.

"Tell me all about the Hammer of Dawn." Said Supergirl lending forward on the desk

Adam signed heavily. "If I told you about the project I am creating, you and I are going have enemies behind our backs. The Chairman will be over me if he heard about you talking with me."

"I wouldn't let anything happen to you, professor Adam. I wouldn't let the COG government lynch you for this."

"Because you are a kryptonian in my world, an alien and there are people still afraid of what they don't understand is you. But for me, this is the first time I have seen another living being from outer space." Said Adam " I still wondering if there is any life beyond our world."

"If I told you, you should know more by now." Said Supergirl as she pleads. "Help me end this war."

"Promise me, you will bring both Carlos and Marcus home. I don't care who you are from." Said Adam seriously. "It is my condition. The creation of the weapon is at the Otis Republic, Aspho fields, you will look for a heavily fortified facility near the Ostrini Coast. Go now Supergirl! Win the war."

Supergirl flashed a soft simile. "I promise." As she dashed out the door leaving Adam alone in his office. Adam would never imagine that Supergirl just changed his life and all of Sera.

Supergirl flew in high speed through the sky during the night, she had her thoughts about the COG and it's politicians and military figures to officers. She did her research into the UIR and god knows they had a reputation for treating their POWs. That disgusting of what kind of inhuman cruelty Supergirl never imaged.

There were several UIR brasses, officers and local divisions were responsible for a series of atrocities and treatment of POWs. The largest military force of the UIR hails from Gorasnaya Then another thought about the UIR designing an orbital beam weapon that rains unspeakable beams of hell and she couldn't let them launch the weapon into outer space to inflict this kind of damage to Sera.

**Flashback**

_**Two days before Operation Leveler** _

_**Tomb of Unknown** _

" _Are you sure ? because do not put me in this position." Said Anya raising her hands in protest "I may be a military officer, then tell me why I wouldn't give out information that would put them in jeopardy." Both women in the garden stood there facing each other with tense looks. Anya raised an eyebrow at Kara._

_Kara glanced behind her back as she and Lieutenant Anya Stroud were alone "Look I don't like what you are thinking but I only want to know some people-"_

" _I don't want people seeing with me with you and you have no idea that you are going to make us both a target. You can fly around Ephyra without anyone stopping you. But with Hoffman, I will be charged with treason talking to you. I don't even want to argue." Protested Anya glanced another look behind her back._

" _I don't want to argue again Supergirl. The Coalition wouldn't like your interning with military operations with this." A nervously Anya continued._

" _I want to end this war Lieutenant and the world already had my attention. I want to know more about Major Hoffman, Colonel Loomis, Adam Fenix and Chairman Daryll only. Just stop be militaristic for a moment."_

_Anya still shook her head and lean against the wall "Why would you come to me for this? This is treason."_

" _Forget about politics, the military and the COG. You have a choice now, you can save a million people in one day." Said Kara. "No one is forcing you. I just want everyone to go home from this war. Ending this war means a lot to me." Said Kara._

" _Are you trying to stalk them? Even stalking Hoffman. Bad idea." Scoffed Anya._

" _No lieutenant Stroud." Said Kara. "Only I want to know what I have to deal with."_

" _I am not trying to stalk anyone or Hoffman. Help me out, Anya. Tell me about Hoffman, I just want to know ahead. Only Major Hoffman only."_

_Anya sighed heavily. "If I told you about him, I will be charged with treason. You know it"_

" _I wouldn't let anything happen to you."_

* * *

**Present Day**

**Ostis Republic**

**Aspho fields**

**UIR research facility**

"Push up!" yelled Dominic Santiago in Commando tactical armor and covered in three thick black war paint strips drawing his lancer assault rifle at dozen of enemy soldiers taking potshots. The COG commando ducked from the barrier as he loads another clip of ammunition. A team of Gears and Pesang shock troops pouring fired at the defending Indies with Hoffman and Dom leading the charge. They pouring into the opening towards another gate blocking the entrance to the facility. They fought through corridors and narrow pathways to the base.

Hoffman fired a burst of a stream at an enemy soldier on the catwalk, dropping two more Indies on his right. The other red troop pouring suppressive fire on a machine gun emplacement near the gate by the sandbags and then the gunner was taken out by Dom who flanked right. Once the enemy troops are cleared out the rest of the special force team regroup at the gate. A Gear Commando tapping the override control panel and opened the side gate. The rest of the team regrouped in a defensive position. Hoffman and Dom moved towards the gate along with JACK aka Bruce reappearing from camo mode.

"Step aside private." Said Hoffman "looks like our Indies scientists aren't so eager to see us." As Dom addressed the rest of the team. "If we are not out of here in ten minutes, abort the mission and get the hell out of here."

As Dom was next to Hoffman as they enter the facility. He had updates on his tac/com as the other commando teams entered the facility. As they entered the hallways and Hoffman tried to put aside his thoughts on both the mission and Supergirl. He swore if Supergirl finds the Hammer and all of Sera will be finished because of her. He cannot ignore this Supergirl. The last thing he wants is Supergirl to ruined Operation Leveler and all the COG been fighting for so long. The last time back at Ephyra, Supergirl managed to escape from COG authority and flying around Sera stopping every battle between UIR and COG. If this keeps up, the Pendulum Wars will be ending very soon. That hammer is the only hope against Supergirl.

"Are you okay sir?" asked Dom sharing a worried glance. "Is something going on major?"

"It nothing Santiago? What going on? Do I look old ? " snapped Hoffman.

"No, sir." Answered Dom looking confused and concern. Both Gears entered the hallway leading to a pathway of offices and labs. "I go with red troop and Santiago you secure the building."

"Stay on the mission and expect something to go wrong." Replied Hoffman seriously.

A Pesang shock trooper twist around into the civilian quarters with a machete in his hand and a rifle in the other hand, two Gears and another Pesang shock trooper joined him. They all searched the quarters for UIR scientists. A pair of Gears kicked the doors open into the staff quarters. All they found were empty bunk beds with sheets flicked over.

"Blue troop here, the Indie scientist are there but they are not here." Reported the Pesang.

The slide doors opened stepping in another commando squad, the team of three entered the laboratory, the COG commandos were greeting with the burnet sight: computer terminals to laboratory equipment destroyed, documents on the floor burned or spared and machinery busting with sparks then laser marks on the walls and floor. A canister like a laser projector-beam was melted to slang. A board note remained untouched and the file cabinet in another office melted to slang.

"Major Hoffman to Red troop here? We got a problem. Someone busted the lab bad." Reported the COG commando.

Hoffman paused as he perfectly heard the updates in the tac/com back at the civilian quarters.

"Sir ?" asked one of the commandos. "Red Troop to Green troop Be advise this is a trap. Something or someone is in the building." Said Hoffman into his Tac/com. "Red Troop on me." Hoffman broke into a spirt down the stairs.

Dom watched as Bruce was downloading the data from a major computer database terminal in another server room. The two COG commandos beside him were covering ever entrance. They managed to secure the floor without a shot fire, Indie coms are down and the power to the facility was temporarily off left alone the backup generator.

Dom thought it was odd when the place looks empty when they got there and he knew something is wrong. Hoffman was expecting shit to hit the fan. He glanced impatiently at the monitor loading the data and schematics of the weapon and transfer it's payload to the bot.

The Jack bot beep loudly to confirm the data of the hammer of dawn has been download as it's server drive arm unplugged from the computer. "We got the data." Exclaimed Dom once the bot withdrawal from the computer in mid-air as the rest of the commandos entered the hallway towards the slide doors. The slide doors opened, lights blinking on and off and there stood a woman in blue and red cheerleader with a red cape behind her back and red boats. Emerging from the shadows was Supergirl.

"Oh shit." Gasped a Gear recoiled in horror next to Dom. Dom's eyes wide opened in horror. "Get ready Gears!" he said. As he began to panicking and he knew how invisible Supergirl was after he heard the news of superhuman wreaking havoc on the UIR lines. She was here in the flesh.

"Oh my god, it is her. It's Supergirl." Swore Dom as he fearfully aimed his assault rifle.

"Oh fuck." gasped Gear next to Dom.

"She is a goddam bulletproof. Guns don't work for shit." Protested the Gear. Supergirl took a step forward with Dom aiming his rifle standing in defiance, the two Gears slowly backing away shielding the bot behind them.

"Give me the Hammer of Dawn and all of the data," Supergirl said.

"No chance." Replied Dom. "This is our chance to win this war."

"There are other opinions than mass weapons of destruction, there another way to end this long and terrible war but you know it."

"Bullcrap, you don't know anything." Yelled Dom back at her." This hammer is the key to winning the war."

"Wars can't go on forever let alone destroying all of Sera." Said Supergirl calmly as she took a step forward toward Dom. The rest of Dom's team move back but Dom didn't hesitate to move a muscle.

"Shot her !" screamed the Gear "Shot her!"

"You guys don't want to do that? I saw your bot download the data of the hammer of dawn next room." Said Supergirl.

"Why the hell are you here?" asked Dom taking a step back. "Stay the hell back!" As Supergirl took another step

"I am here to destroy it, the weapon. The Hammer of Dawn and this facility. All of it has to go." Replied Supergirl.

Kara looked at the three Commandos nervously "Santiago?" she said softly "Think about your brothers and your family. They want you back."

"Stay back." Warned Dom aiming his gun.

Suddenly AR gunshots rang out, Kara felt a stream of bullets bouncing off her back then the sound of a gun clicking dry and she frowned then turned to see Hoffman in commando armor and cap with a smoking gun right at her

"Green troop! Santiago! Green troop run! Get the data out of here!" he yelled as he pulling out a sub pistol aiming at Supergirl. He fired his pistol but bullets harmlessly bounce off her.

"Dam you Supergirl, you are here to ruin the operation and everything we fought for." Snapped Hoffman "You have any idea what you have done."

But at the same, Supergirl dashed forward with her super speed and pinned Hoffman against the wall with the Gears watched in awe. "Major!" cried Dom.

"I am not doing anything stupid, I want the war to stop and this hammer isn't going to solve anything. I am still going to take the hammer and the entire UIR down." Said Supergirl

"You have no idea what kind of hellish bullshit you just unleashed." Snarled Hoffman struggling against her grip and turned to the COG squad. "You think you are this god? God enough to kill?"

"No! I am nothing like you, I am not this hell bringer of chaos, death or war. War had made you lost your mind isn't Major Hoffman?" said Kara "You are only hurting yourself more and this will do more harm than this."

"You are wrong, you and the Gears here are here to kill people but I got the scientists and all of the staff out as your men step inside." continued Supergirl "This is what you do for a living killing people. I am here to stop it and this war for good."

"You did what ?" growled Hoffman as his anger gave in of what he just heard.

"Gears follow goddam orders." Snapped Hoffman. "The Gears follow orders, Officers give orders and the brass gives out orders. You had no idea, do you. This hammer is the key to win the war."

"Their orders are wrong. Wars can't go on forever."

Before Hoffman's team enter the facility, Supergirl managed to evacuate the entire UIR staff and personal to safety in one scope.

" What are you waiting to get the hell out of here." Shouted Hoffman at Supergirl turned to face to see the rest of Hoffman's team of Pesangas and Gears arriving in the hallway. Two Pesanga shock trooper draw their machetes in defensive.

"Oh god! she is here?"

"Who is she? "asked Sergeant Bai Tak drawing his blade out.

Dom and his men stood there torn about leaving Hoffman behind at the mercy of Supergirl and the mission.

"That is an order Santiago!"

"I am not leaving you! Sir." protested Dom .

"Everyone just takes a step back and calm down? Look why don't Jack here." Pointed at the Jack bot "Just hand me the Hammer and we all go home?" suggested Supergirl. "I will only let go, Major Hoffman, if I get the hammer."

"Don't you dare do it! Don't you dare Santiago," yelled Hoffman as Dom starting to hesitate looking back and forth at Hoffman and jackbot.

She glanced left and right at the COG soldiers in the hallway and before the Gears or the Heroine could make a move. The building shook and the flicker of dust and lights flicked on and off catching everyone off guard.

"Artillery! They are shelling the base!" shouted Hoffman.

Five Artillery pieces manned by artillery crews plus another trio of mobile artillery firing a wave of shells into the base. Artillery rounds hit their marks and explosions erupted out of the base. The base shook and nearly catch everyone off balance

A large chunk of debris felling on the ground. Kara let go of Hoffman as the floor trembled again. "Take Cover!" shouted Hoffman." Everyone else on me and Santiago !"

"We need to get everyone out of here!" shouted Kara to Hoffman. "I can get you all out."

"How the hell are you going to do that?" yelled Hoffman.

A pair of Marlin boats sitting empty on the coastline and the silence interrupted as a screaming pair of Gears stumbling on the ground from out of mid-air, the blur rushing back, fourth and dropping off all Pesanga or Gears. Most of Hoffman's team made to the boat as they witnessed Supergirl hovering towards the ground holding both trashing Dom and Hoffman.

"Pull me down!" shouted Hoffman twisting around." GODDAM IT! Pull me down!" As they stumbling on soil ground. Dom collapsed to the ground and threw up. The rest of the COG strike team scramble to push the two boats across the water and the troops were boarding the boats

"Seriously, that was super-fast Supergirl." Dom wiped the puke off his mouth. "You save us!"

"No! Goddam, we have to go back-" shouted Hoffman but held back by his men.

Artillery shells echoing closer towards their position in seconds. Explosions strike peppering everywhere. Hoffman let out a snarl and direct his men towards the boats.

" You are not staying here! GO! GO! GO!" shouted Supergirl flinched from the echo of explosions as Hoffman and Dom board the boats. God, she hated war. Then she let a super breath blowing the entire strike teams out of the coastline. Gears shouted as they hang on to the boats as their craft speed fast by being pushed by her breath. Supergirl took off upwards and hovered in the sky to see the half of the facility in flames from the devastating artillery strikes. She saw the three boats containing the COG strike team fleeing toward the small waiting COG fleet in the distance. Hoffman glared at the heroine from a distance with anger while holding on to the boat. She turned to see another snowed covered region overhead flicking with a fade of orange, gunfire and echoes of war and she dashed forward toward the battle.

**Same time**

Marcus fired his lancer at UIR positions and Carlos duck to change a mag from his rifle. Tracer fire exchanged back at forward at the UIR positions from the treeline. An Asp vehicle came out of the treeline firing it's cannon and MG at COG troops. A few UIR vehicles were in smoking wreaks.

Gears on the ridge or in the snowbanks firing back or rushing to other positions. Two Gears dragged a wounded COG soldier to safety before treated by a combat medic. Soldiers shouted for orders and ammo as the battle rage on. Air support has been delayed. Anti-weaponry nearly depleted against the first armoured column.

Helena Stroud shoved a grenade into her poached as she glanced at the enemy lines from her cover. Their short-victory over the first UIR's armored division was short-lived when another enemy force emerged from their right flank heading towards the facility. She had lost over twenty Gears to enemy fire and destroying the second wave of tanks is a top priority to buy time for the special forces to retrieve the data.

"Bernie, I want you to evacuate the wounded first then tell the rest of the regiment to fall back. I deal with the tanks." Ordered Stroud.

"That is suicide." Protest Bernie. "You are not going to make it against those tanks." But Major's Stroud's tac/com echoed "This is Control to Longstop, Air support is unavailable and heavy AA activity around the LZ. Petrels from the Mertis will be delivering air support ETA twelve minutes. Medevac? We are working on it."

Stroud smiled as she leans against the snowbank while Bernie firing a burst of rounds at another enemy position.

"You are doing alright, I am proud of you darling." Said Stroud knowing that she will die fighting for the COG. Looking at Bernie. Pressing tight into her headset "I still hear you, darling. I still proud of you." Referencing to the phrase of love you.

"Watch over Anya if anything happens." She instructed Bernie " Promise me."As she leaps into action. Bernie and some Gears kept one of the tanks districted as the major made her approach.

Helena charged forward through the field at the nearest tank. While the UIR tank was distracted with firing it's guns. A hatch was opened, and Helena worked her way towards the tank. She leaped on the side of the tank and grabbed three grenades from her pouch and then dropped it into the hatch could be closed. she could get clear. Her webbing from her armor was struck between the tank's hatch.

"Shit." She cursed as she attempted to cut off her webbing with her knife. Suddenly out of nowhere a blur of blue swept down from the skies and grabbed the major by her armor. Freeing her from the webbing. At the same time, the tank exploded into a fiery explosion and a scream was heard. It was Major Stroud.

At first, the COG forces thought the major was dead but Bernie and the other Gears watched in horror as the blur snatched Major Stroud as she was yanked in mid-air screaming and kicking.

"Oh my god!" cried a Gear recoiled back into the snowbank "It is her! It just took Major Stroud."

"It took her! I saw it" Another Gear panicked and flee "I am out of here!" Some of the Gears begun to panic and flee back to the coastline.

"Where you think you all going? Get back here!" shouted Bernie. "You bloody idiots!"

"It is us or that thing out there! Longstop has been taken! " shouted a panicking Gear "Let get our asses out here!"

"Don't go! Dam it!"

A confused Anya sat there in the com room listening to her mother's loud piercing screams. "I am sorry? Did you say something took Longshot? Any visual?" Anya asked with confusion in her tone. Radio chatter echoed for the request for air to artillery supports in the room mixed in the confusion.

" Major Stroud!" cried Bernie to her tac com. Panicking chatting over the coms.

"We need to get out of here before something takes us."

"I didn't sign up to be yanked off my feet. I am out of here."

"Us or that thing!"

"Wait a minute! Is that Supergirl."

Supergirl appeared on the coastline holding a trashing Stroud . "Put me down! Help!" she screamed trying to push off Supergirl "Put me down!"

"Hey, Hey! Hey ! you are safe." Protested Supergirl as she settled the distraught COG officer back to the ground.

"Look at me." Supergirl tried to clam Stroud down. "You are safe again. I save you. Breath, just breathe." As Kara placed a hand on Stroud shoulder as she steadily settled Stroud down to the ground.

"You..just you just save me." Breathed Stroud. "I have been dead if you haven't shown up."

"I save everyone and I will save Sera." Mentioned Supergirl. "I am going to finish this war."

"There she is! Supergirl is here!"

A group of Gears came out of the ridge rushing towards both women near the coastline away from the battlefield. As Stroud lead against the snow hill and holding her bleeding side.

"Keep pressure on it, you don't want it to freeze up Major or catch a cold." Said Supergirl as she stood up. Stroud smiled with a newfound respect for Supergirl. "We need a hell of a lot of help from you."

"Supergirl, we got too many Asp and tanks in the area. I need you to take out the tanks hoping it would take the heat off from a few squads, they got UIR reinforcement inbound and too much AA fire. We just lost two petrels and air support. The wounded wouldn't stand a chance."

"I deal with the wounded first and the tanks at the same time. Don't worry major stroud. The RTL is lucky to have me around." Said Supergirl before taking off.

"All units and to Control. This is longstop, Supergirl just arrived and she will be extracting our wounded inbound. Be advised." Turning her head around to see a squad of Gears rushing toward her.

"All call signs." Pressing the radio to her ear. "This is Longstop over, this is major Stroud to all call signs. Press on the defence. Supergirl is here to help."

Back at the CIC, Anya let out a gasp of relief after she was shaken to the core to hear her mother's voice, realizing she was alive because of Supergirl and she was going to thank Supergirl a million times for this. She ignored the other Control staff as she saviour the moment of her mother saved.

A Gear medic was treating a trio of wounded Gears behind the tree lines. A pair of Gear dragging a wounded Gear soldier.

"Where the Ravens ? We need to get our wounded off the field." Shouted a medic.

"Ravens inbound in ten." Reported the COG soldier and then a Supergirl appeared out of nowhere."

" Hey Gears, I am your evac." She called out startling the Gears startled and raised their weapons. "What? You! Supergirl?" gasped a medic in disbelief.

"I am going get your wounded out of here." Announced Supergirl. "I get them to safety."

"They wouldn't last a minute !" protested another Gear putting pressure on the wounded Gear's bandage.

"You don't know that." Shouted back Supergirl knee down checking a pulse of another Gear. "They will make it. Please let me help."

As she took a wounded Gear gently. "I get them to safety." She dashes forward to the skies and speed over the coastline toward one of their ships. Gun crews barely fired as Supergirl flew and landed in the deck of CNV carrying a wounded solider inside the hanger bay. Sailors gasped in awe at the sight of Supergirl carrying a wounded soldier. A medical team considered three medics waiting for her.

"You got more wounded coming." Said Supergirl as she places the wounded Gear into the stretcher as the medics went to work on their patient.

"Supergirl." Said one of the doctors tending the wounded. "You just saved lives. It is a real miracle."

Next, then happen were a dozen wounded soldiers on the floor in the hanger in a minute.

"Jeez, she is faster than all of the King Ravens." Murmured a medic to his partner. "Let's bet on her winning the war in a month." Replied another Medic.

"Carlo? Did you see that? shouted Marcus pointing at the other side.

"I just saw Longstop been snatched in mid-air. She here." Exclaimed Carlos " Marcus, I just saw Supergirl."

"She here?" gasped Marcus as a grin formed on his face. "That is all the firepower we need. Jeez, we need her just now."

"Yeah, we going to win!" cheered Carlos.

"Dam right, Supergirl is here to kick ass." Cheered Marcus as he charged into the heart of the ongoing battle. Morale tripled as Gears fought harder than ever. Supergirl in the air firing a beam of light into an Asp tank with the crew bailing out.

While Supergirl was busy getting the wounded to safety, five gears lead by Marcus scattered and took separate positions around a slope. Carlos loaded a rocket into the rocket launcher on Marcus's shoulder. A UIR armored column was heading towards the pathway to the facility. They were going to halt the convey with everything they got.

"You all hear the sergeant! Give it all you got! Firing from maximum range!." Ordered Marcus pointing an armored vehicle on the road heading towards the bridge. A half-track like a tank came out of the treelines with rocket launchers primed to fire.

Marcus raised a rocket launcher and fired a rocket. The 'gut-puncher' missile flew and missed the tank but only detonated against its plating. The tank swerved around to face them

Marcus let the charge towards the tank. Marcus fired into the enemy crewman from the viewport while Carlos and two Gears tried to flank right towards the bridge. Carlos heard Marcus was yelling after him through the chaos

Carlos charged towards the bridge along with PVT Jakovs and Hurnan, Carlo's thoughts were it was a terrible idea to go for the bridge and the tank at the same time. A gunner manning the machine gun turret turned before spitting fire. Gears ripped apart.

"Man down! Carlos!" cried Marcus.

On the radio" Carlos ! Hang on ! Where are you, buddy? Where are you ?"

Both Hurnan and Jakovs were taken out included Carlos himself. Carlos collapsed and slid down to the water beneath the bridge. Carlos hissed with intense pain coming from his stomach. He rolled flat on his back and look to see his armor penetrated, and a gash of blood and innards exposed.

Meanwhile, Marcus and another Gear made their way to the top of the hill where the tank was rolling but the Tank commander fired its pistol killing the Gear in front of Marcus. But Marcus lifted his lancer and fired a burst. Taking out the commander, he races across the road right into the tank. He climbed aboard the Asp and killing the rest of the crew inside. "I am taking it." Shouted Marcus on the tac/com

"I am in the Asp, it is drivable," reported Marcus on the radio with both Carlos and Mataki listening. "You mean drivable?" asked Bernie from the radio.

Inside the Asp, Marcus placed himself inside the pilot seat and grabbed the steering wheel and the firing controls to machine gun auto turret and missiles. Marcus's commandeered Asp drove towards the UIR forces with thin the region begun to blast away UIR tanks and gunning down UIR infantry from a distance. Carlos even observed as Supergirl flew from another ridgeline shooting a beam of heat into one of the UIR tanks.

Carlos watched from a distance as he painfully crawled his way up to the hill and on the bridge. Carlos bite down his jaw and held another arm over his innards from dropping out. Blood was oozing from his disembowel gap and a blood trail was smearing over the snow. His legs aren't moving.

Carlos let out a painful groan removing his NVGs off his sweating head. He placed his free hand on his radio. "Uh, sarge? Sarge!, I'm going lay down here for a while and keep an eye out on Marcus and Supergirl."

"Okay, I mess up. Fuck." Carlos said to himself. "Guys get shot! Guys get shot. Just grab dressing and be over with it. No fuck it." But found himself couldn't because of the agony from the wound and blood loss.

The only thing Carlos thought is he couldn't get out this shit he made or Supergirl would come to save him.


End file.
